


Vampires' Call - rewrite

by kirallie



Series: Vampires' Call [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Claiming Bites, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mind Control, Vampire Mate, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: Duo's life was going down hill, he'd lost his job, woken up feeling liked he'd been drunk, beaten up...could it get any worse? Kicked out of his apartment and found by some unsavoury characters, yes it could. So what was the voice he kept hearing, calling his name?
Relationships: Chang Wufei/Sally Po (past), Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy, Heero Yuy/Relena Peacecraft(one sided), Treize Khushrenada/Zechs Merquise, Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Series: Vampires' Call [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641577
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. ch1

_Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing._

_This is a repost of an old fic over on my Kirallie account, re-read it and decided it needed work._

_Same pairings as the original: Heero/Duo, Trowa/Quatre, Treize/Zechs, past Wufei/Sally._

# Chapter 1

He watched the young man walk down the street from his spot on the rooftop. He knew, he just knew, he was the right one. He’d been watching him for a few nights now and there was more to learn before claiming him but a first meeting wouldn’t be a bad idea. What he had seen left him feeling pleased he would soon be taking him from the life he currently lived.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He shivered as a particularly cold draft found its way through his thin jacket. He really, really hated winter. The fact that he’d just been fired, again, wasn’t helping his mood any either. Not that he’d particularly liked that job but it had enabled him to rent a small apartment, now he’d be back on the streets unless he could find another job within a week. He angrily kicked a rock out of his way and sighed. He really hated his life sometimes. He often wondered how different things would be if not for the fire all those years ago. Would he have been adopted? Or would he have remained happily with Father Maxwell and Sister Helen?

He shook his head; he knew better than to dwell on what ifs. It didn’t help and just depressed him. A sudden chill of an entirely different sort had him tensing and looking around cautiously, amethyst eyes hidden by his bangs, someone was watching him. He picked his pace up a little, wanting to get back to the relative safety and warmth of the apartment. He was so focused on his unseen follower that he bumped straight into another person and would have fallen if not for the strong arms that suddenly wrapped around him. Startled he glanced up into the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

“Sorry man, guess I’m in a hurry to get home.” Duo grinned at the other male and tried to pull away but was unable to. He might not be the strongest guy around but he also wasn’t a weakling, the grip was like iron! Intense blue eyes studied him before locking with his own and he felt the strangest sensation pass through him.

“There was no harm done. What is your name?”

To his shock Duo found himself answering, something he would usually never do when faced with a complete stranger especially under the current circumstances. It felt wrong not to answer him though. “Duo Maxwell.” The strange sensation was intensifying the longer the stranger held his gaze but Duo found himself unable to look away. A cool hand reached out to touch his cheek before the other released him. For a second he felt the strange rustling in the back of his mind that sometimes happened when in danger, but then it settled down and vanished.

“I will see you again Duo,” the stranger whispered and for a second he wanted that more than anything.

Duo blinked and the other was gone. He stood there for a few seconds before shaking his head. Why on earth was he standing in the middle of the sidewalk in the cold? Duo quickly resumed his walk home, unaware of the cold blue eyes that watched him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero stood on the rooftop, watching as Duo, quickly entered the apartment building. He used his senses and the small link he had established to track the mortal to his apartment before leaving for his own home. He could have taken him on the street and no one would have noticed but half of the fun in a hunt was in the wait, granted this was not a normal hunt but the thrill could still be there. He would observe for a few more nights before making his move.

,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Something the matter Duo?” The braided young man looked up at his friend. Hilde was watching him in concern so he smiled at her.

“Nope. Why?” He smiled at an elderly man as he filled his bowl. Since he wasn’t working today he’d decided to help out at the kitchen with Hilde, at least it meant a free meal.

“I don’t know, you’re acting a bit odd today.”

“Well I did just get fired ya know,” he pointed out, trying not to sound bitter about it.

“How long do you have?”

“A week. Chill Hilde, I’ll figure something out. I always do.”

“You can stay with me for a while if you need to.”

“Naw, I’ll be fine. You worry too much.” Duo flashed her a grin as they kept serving. It was boring work but it made him feel better about himself to help out. Not like he had anything else to do now.

They worked the whole day and he stayed back to help lock up as well. “See ya later Hilde!” He waved to her as he left the kitchen, cap pulled down low over his face, braid tucked into his jacket for extra warmth.

“Be careful Duo!”

He gave her a jaunty little wave and headed off through the twilight. He’d only gone two blocks when the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on end. He picked up his pace, without looking like he was aware of anything wrong and slipped a hand down to where he kept a knife. It wasn’t the best parts of town to be wandering alone at night but Duo was a pretty good fighter, curtesy of his many years on the very same streets so he wasn’t too worried.

A muffled scream caught his attention and he headed for the alley without thinking about it. He pulled his knife only for it to slip from suddenly numb fingers as he entered the alley and saw what was happening. He watched as the figure dropped the girl’s body to the ground and turned towards him. His gaze flickered down and he wanted to be sick, he throat had been torn out and she was obviously beyond help.

Duo began backing out of the alley, wanting room to turn and run or fight but he froze as the figure lunged at him, shoving him hard enough into a wall that he saw stars. He gasped as cold fingers closed around his throat and began to struggle as he felt his feet leaving the ground. His attackers smile was feral and Duo froze as long white fangs were revealed.

“Pretty prey,” was hissed before the grip on his neck changed to bare the skin over his vein. Duo could feel his heart pounding as he renewed his struggles. He finally managed to land a solid kick to the mans stomach and the thing hissed in anger. He was pulled closer to its face and froze as his eyes met glowing brown eyes.

He could feel the fight leaving his body as everything became disconnected. His eyelids dropped as a fog seemed to envelope his mind. Nothing really mattered anymore so why fight? He sighed tiredly and let his head hang. He vaguely felt cold breath on his neck but didn’t react. He was distantly aware of his body hitting the pavement as he was suddenly dropped to the floor. The sounds of fighting reached his ears but he couldn’t force himself to care or move. Within what was probably only minutes the alley was silent again.

He felt gentle hands moving him into a sitting position against the wall and blinked groggily at a vaguely familiar face, feeling the fog beginning to lift from his mind. He recognised…there was…. Glowing blue eyes met his and he began to feel a warm, sleepy feeling, similar to the fog but different too. He was so tired…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“It’s all right Duo, just go to sleep. He will never touch you again; no one will ever touch you like that again. Sleep and forget tonight. Sleep,” Heero murmured and Duo slumped forward into his waiting arms, lying limp in his embrace, unable to resist his orders. Heero smiled viciously at his opponent’s body, he had dared touch what was his and had paid the price. Heero Yuy shared with no one. The mortal would soon be his, his mate.

Very carefully, he lifted the sleeping young man and leapt to the rooftop, moving quickly to the boys apartment. He easily broke in through a window and settled Duo onto the bed. He lay down next to him and began carefully licking his neck, numbing the skin before he sank his fangs into the warm flesh as gently as possible. He moaned as hot fluid spilled into his mouth and swallowed eagerly. He forced himself to pull back and seal the wound after only two mouthfuls. Lifting his wrist to his mouth he bit into it and let a few drops of his own blood drip into the mortals open mouth, watching him swallow out of reflex.

“You will be mine Duo. When I call you will come to me, no matter what.” He brushed cold fingers through chestnut bangs before leaving the apartment. He had a lot to do to prepare for his mate. Turning and claming a mate was a very long process but he was nothing but patient, he could wait as long as it took.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Duo groaned and rolled over, burrowing further under the thin blankets. His body ached as if he’d been in a fight but he couldn’t remember being in one. He paused; then again he didn’t remember anything past leaving the kitchen. He sat up warily; yes he was in his apartment. So how had he gotten there?

He got up and stumbled into his kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water before slumping down at the table. He didn’t feel like he had a hangover but then again he didn’t have the money for alcohol so he couldn’t have been drunk. Why couldn’t he remember?

He forced himself into the shower and then headed out for a day of job hunting and trying to ignore how could it was. Th next two days were spent fruitlessly searching and trying to ignore the sensation of eyes on him that came and went in the evening.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero watched Duo as much as possible, drawn to him like a moth to a flame. He had such a…zest for life, despite how hard his obviously was. Heero knew the Councils plans and he knew he had to have Duo safely removed from the population before then or he’d risk losing him to another who just wanted a pretty pet. His stubbornness was attractive but it would also make things much more challenging, good thing he liked challenges then.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Duo groaned as someone banged on the door. He got up and opened it to see his landlord. The man grinned coldly and he knew he wasn’t going to like it.

“Heard you lost your job, rat.”

“Yeah, I’m looking for a new one,” Duo answered more calmly then he felt.

“Don’t bother.” The mans grin set off warning bells in his head but he was too slow to react. Duo yelped as two men appeared and grabbed his arms, forcing them behind his back painfully. “I’ve been wantin’ to get rid of you from the start. Have fun boys, just dump ‘im in an alley after.” Duo paled slightly as the two men grinned nastily at him. This was going to hurt. He braced himself as well as he could and then his world exploded in pain.

He must have passed out because he came to in an alley way and it was already getting dark. Duo groaned and pulled his thin jacket more firmly around his body. He could barely move after the beating he’d received at the hands of those two thugs and now had only the clothes on his back. In his condition he doubted he’d make it to the kitchen or Hilde’s so he was pretty much screwed with night falling and the temperature already plummeting towards zero. He shivered violently, teeth clacking together and tried to will some warmth into his body. Unless he got up he knew he was a goner but he couldn’t. He was so out of it he didn’t even here the approaching footsteps until it was too late.

“Well, well. What do we have here?” Duo managed to look up, not that it helped with two black eyes.

“Pretty little thing aren’t ya.”

Duo swallowed. No, he was imaging them, they weren’t there and definitely weren’t saying anything like that, the world couldn’t hate him that much.

“Stop taunting and pick him up. Clean him up nice and the boss can make a bit with him.”

Duo tried to fight back but he was simply too badly beaten. He tried to scream for help as a syringe was emptied into a vein and his world went black.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Duo staggered as he came back to consciousness. He was being dragged down a hall, maybe. It was hard to focus on anything and everything seemed to keep changing. He felt himself giggle slightly and stumble again.

“Looks like sleeping beauty’s awake. Still doped but awake. Hey kid, you hear me?”

Duo giggled again at the weird figure making funny sounds in front of him.

“Still too far under, good. At least this way he’ll be easy to control.” They pushed Duo through a door and then held him still.

“So this is our new acquisition. Good job boys.” The two thugs stood straighter as a thin older man stood and stepped closer. Using the head of his cane he tilted the braided young man’s head up and smiled. “Very good job. I’m assuming you already gave him a dose?”

Duo giggling again and swaying alarmingly on his feet answered that question.

The man circled him and Duo continued to giggle. “A good reaction to the drug. Take him for a full medical and get him cleaned up a bit. Keep him drugged, I want him addicted within a week. Do we have a name?”

“No sir, found him beat up in an alley.”

“A street rat, perfect. Take him away. No wait. Let’s see how he likes this.” The man went back to his desk and opened an ornate box, carefully selecting a vial before locking the box and returning to the group. “Open his mouth.” The thugs obeyed and the man carefully tipped the vials contents down the Duo’s throat.

He choked slightly before swallowing and slumping in the thug’s arms, eyes rolling and limbs spasming slightly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Duo lay on the bed, glassy eyes wandering even as he giggled, various muscles spasming from time to time. He was restrained, not that he was aware of it, or the medical personnel who were looking him over, taking samples for testing. If he was seriously ill he would be worthless, those were killed and their bodies dumped elsewhere to ensure nothing could tie back to them. His tests came back clear, his injuries healing on their own, meaning his was valuable enough to commit resources to.

He was taken to a room and secured to a hospital bed, an IV set up, feeding him the drugs and also fluids, other equipment and monitors placed to ensure he would survive in good physical condition.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Duo groaned, his head felt like it was going to explode and he couldn’t clear it well enough to think. He tried to move only to find he couldn’t without sending white-hot shards of pain throughout his entire body.

“Awake again are we?” He barely managed to crack one eye open and try to glare at the speaker. “Now don’t do that. I’d hate to have to punish you for impertinence.”

Duo groaned again, head screaming in pain from the volume.

“My boys were right; you really do clean up pretty. I’d imagine you are in considerable pain right now. That would be withdrawal. You’ve spent the last week quite high on designer drugs but you are well overdue for another dose. However I need you at least semi-coherent at the moment and not a giggling idiot. I will ask you some questions. Answer honestly and I’ll give you your dose. Lie or fail to answer and I will leave you like this. Oh, and don’t think you can just wait out the withdrawal, you can’t. I am very good at what I do boy, without regular doses you will slowly lose your mind until you are a simple babbling idiot with fewer brain cells than a rock. Am I clear?”

“Yes.” Duo managed to ground out.

“Good. Name?”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

‘Duo.’ He giggled. The voice was back, such a pretty voice all in his head. ‘Duo.’ He continued to giggle; unaware of the fact that he was chained to a bed or that he was under guard. ‘Soon Duo. Soon you will be mine.’ Silly voice how could he belong to it?

He didn’t notice the guards exchanging a look before one approached him with a syringe and plunged it into a vein, adding another needle mark to his bruised arm. The guards preferred just injecting them to adding things to the IV’s. He gasped as his body began convulsing before passing out.

“How long do you reckon this one will last?”

“Not long with how much junk we’re pumping into him. Once the drugs have done their job he isn’t our problem anymore anyway.”

“Where do think they’ll send him?”

“With his looks? That’s easy.”

“Guess so. Bet if he knew he’d be glad for the drugs.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero studied the room before smiling. Finally, everything was ready. He’d chosen a room far beneath ground level for safety so there were no windows. The bed was king sized and as comfortable as he could make it, not that the intended occupant would be aware of it. Candles were set in strategic places for light while unlit incense sticks were ready and waiting.

He was exhausted from setting up the necessary protections and wards but it was worth it. Duo would be his no matter what. He could wait the necessary century or more for everyone and everything the mortal held dear to be gone. Then Duo would have no one but him to turn to.

Even so far underground he could feel the sun beginning to rise, so he left the room and headed for his own to sleep for the day. He would take his mate later that night. The small pulses of calling he sent during the day should have been enough to weaken any resistance by now. Heero stripped and crawled into bed, falling into a death like sleep almost instantly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He gripped his cane tightly as he watched the figure on the bed. He had stopped giggling two days ago to the relief of the guards, apparently they found it annoying. The boy’s head lolled listlessly on the bed even as an occasional spasm racked his body. Amethyst eyes were wide and unseeing as they darted, never settling on anything. He was rather perfect, his looks were exotic between his eye colour and long hair, and his he looked younger than he was, something that could be further enhanced if wished through clothing and makeup. He ran a gloved hand down the boys cheek and received a moan, but not of pain. He smiled; the drugs were working better than he ever dreamt.

“Duo.” Amethyst eyes tried to focus on him before the boy gave up. “Good.” He undid the restraints and stepped back. “Stand up.” He watched as the slender body struggled to rise and then stand, swaying unsteadily. “Turn around.” Still swaying Duo obeyed.

“You’ve truly outdone yourself this time old friend.” He turned to his companion and nodded at the compliment. “May I?”

“Of course.” The second man stepped closer and gripped the teen’s chin, forcing his head up. He waved a hand in front of unfocused eyes but there was no reaction. “Completely obedient?”

“But of course. Nothing but the best for you. Twenty one years old but could easily pass as far younger, maybe even as young as sixteen and…untouched, adding to his price. I have the medical reports to prove it.”

“You will receive your money in the usual way. I have a car so I will take him now.”

“As you wish. Conscious or unconscious?”

“Un… what was that?” Those were the last words he ever uttered as he collapsed, dead before he hit the floor. The other man twisted his cane, allowing a slender blade to slip free, eyes wildly searching the room for the assailant. He froze as he felt cold hands lifting him easily from the floor to slam into a wall. He tried to scream as glowing blue eyes met his, angry beyond belief. He felt the world become hazy as his body relaxed.

“What have you done to my Mate?” A low voice hissed and so he answered.

“Drugged.”

“Why?”

“To sell.”

“For what purpose?”

“Slave house.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“What sort of slave house?” Heero hissed, even though he was pretty sure he knew.

“Sex.”

He screamed in rage and then broke the man’s neck, he would not dirty himself with his blood. He turned to see his mate still standing where he’d been left, not reacting to anything that had happened. Heero reached for the bond his blood had created and opened it. He immediately wanted to pull back from the feel of Duo’s mind. Thanks to the drugs it was a mess so first thing first, fix that. A loud banging caught his attention and he swore, so he was going to have to get them out of there first. He easily picked up an unprotesting Duo and simply leapt from the fifth story window.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero put his precious burden down on the couch. He blamed himself for the mortal’s condition; he should have kept a closer eye on him. He reached again for the bond while moving so that he had easy access to the vein in Duo’s neck. He licked it and then bit and nearly spat the tainted blood straight back out but instead forced himself to swallow. He removed as much of it as he could without killing Duo and then began going through his mind, trying to put everything back to normal.

When he finally finished two hours later Duo was deathly pale and unconscious but he would live and be all right when he woke, maybe a little disorientated and weak. He covered him gently with a blanket and then left the room to finish the very last preparations that he’d originally left to be handled once he had Duo. He would give Duo a few days in the apartment to recover before calling him to him but he would be keeping a closer eye on him this time.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Duo stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling, trying to work out what was going on. His memories were hazy and he felt incredibly weak. Groaning he pushed himself into a sitting position to find he was on a couch and had been covered by a nice woollen blanket. What had happened to him? He focused, trying to remember. He’d woken in an alley, too sore to move and then the men had come. He raised his arm to see multiple needle marks and forced himself from the couch and into the nearby bathroom, heaving violently into the toilet.

A vague memory flittered through his mind of an older man questioning him and he had answered, wanting what he had offered. Drugs, he’d been addicted to some weird sort of drugs. So where was he now and why did he feel okay? He stumbled back out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where a note lay.

_Duo,_

_You are safe in the apartment. The men that took you have been dealt with. Under no circumstances are you to leave. There is plenty of food and movies for your entertainment. You lost a lot of blood so drink plenty of fluid to replace it._

The note was unsigned and he was unsure whether or not to trust it.

‘Duo.’

He froze. Maybe the drugs hadn’t worn off as much as he’d thought.

‘Trust me Duo. Eat.’

Duo blinked. He was back on the couch with a half-eaten ham sandwich and a large glass of juice. How had that happened? Shrugging he finished the food and lay down to sleep, exhausted which made sense if he was still getting over drugs.

Heero smiled as he watched through the window. Soon.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Duo paced the apartment restlessly. It had been a week since he’d woken on the couch and he was going out of his mind with frustration. He’d tried leaving several times only to suddenly find himself halfway through doing something else. It was like he was blacking out for some reason and he didn’t like it. Or the voice he kept hearing in his head.

‘Duo.’

That voice. Duo sighed and closed his eyes. “You’re not real. Just a figment of my imagination.” He heard an amused chuckle and shivered. “Look pal, thanks for the rescue but I have a life to get back to! My friends will be worried about me by now.”

‘You don’t need them. I’m coming Duo. You’ll be mine soon.’

“Back up pal I belong to no one!” Duo snarled. There was no answer and he relaxed a little. Was he going insane? He listlessly channel surfed for a while before going to bed, sleeping well.

The next morning he was up, showered and dressed early, a feeling on anticipation in the air. He ate breakfast and then wandered the apartment for exercise.

“Duo.”

He spun and then backed up. Standing at the other side of the room was a dark haired, pale male dressed in black jeans and a green tank top. In the middle of winter. How had he gotten into the apartment without making any noise? There was something…familiar?

“Stay away from me.” Duo looked around wildly for a weapon, still backing up.

“I won’t hurt you Duo.”

“Yeah right.” Duo made the mistake of meeting his gaze and stopped moving. He’d never seen such blue eyes before. He blinked slowly as a feeling of peace descended over him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Come to me Duo.” Heero held out his hand but didn’t move, Duo had to come to him. He remained passive as Duo took a jerky step forward. The blood bond and his rather impressive powers overriding Duo’s natural distrust and defences. “That’s it Duo. Come to me. No one will ever hurt you again.” He smiled as Duo began walking slowly towards him, arm rising sluggishly.

When he was just out of reach Heero stepped back slightly. “Keep coming Duo.” He could see the fight in Duo’s eyes but it was pointless, the mortal could not resist his will. His smile widened as the fight gradually left Duo’s eyes and they glazed over, eyelids drooping. “Take my hand.”

This time he didn’t move back and a warm hand met his cold one. He entwined their fingers and gently began leading Duo out of the apartment and onto the streets. Had anyone been able to see them it would have appeared that Duo was sleepwalking but Heero kept them safe from mortal sight. He smirked as a small, goofy grin spread across Duo’s face. He continued to lead Duo out of the city and towards his home, careful to avoid any obstacles. With a big enough shock Duo could break free and that was the last thing he wanted. The door opened as they approached and Heero carefully lead Duo into his house and then down the stairs towards the prepared room. Duo paused on the threshold and Heero felt his hold waver for a second as Duo’s eyes wandered.

“Duo,” he called his attention back so that their eyes met again and Duo sighed sleepily. He stepped closer to Duo, placing his hands on his shoulders and then steered him to the bed, pushing him down gently so that he was sitting on the edge.

Heero knelt and removed Duo’s shoes and socks before standing and beginning to unbutton his shirt. Duo remained completely passive the entire time, even as his pants were removed. Once he was naked Heero gently pushed him back to lie amongst the pillows and covered him lightly.

“Sleep Duo. Sleep and dream of me.” He watched as Duo’s eyes fluttered close and his breathing deepened. Heero leant down and kissed him softly, earning a sleepy but content murmur.

He smiled and then moved away from the bed, lighting the pre-prepared incense before begging the necessary chants. He watched as Duo’s breathing began to slow until it was to the point where even his enhanced senses had trouble detecting it, able to hear his heart slow, the blood in his veins slowly further and further. He began backing out of the room, still chanting and then closed the door and activated the glyphs on it. He stopped chanting and smirked. No one but him was getting into that room and he wouldn’t open the door for at least a century. As long as the door remained shut Duo would remain in a type of suspended animation, unchanging no matter how much time passed outside.

Once he woke Heero would devote his time to wooing the mortal but for now he had other matters to attend to. Like finding the rest of those who had nearly taken his mate from him. Much longer with those drugs in his system and Duo would have been lost to him. Needless to say he was not happy and there is nothing worse than a pissed off four thousand year old vampire.

_TBC…_


	2. ch2

_Disclaimer: don’t own._

**Chapter 2**

Heero watched as the body he’d just released crumpled to the ground, dead long before it came to rest on the cold concrete. In the past three weeks since he had put Duo to sleep all of his nights had been spent hunting and killing those who would prey on people like his mate-to-be. Their kind sickened him almost more than anything else. Leaving the bodies he made his way further into the building, ripping through guards as if they were nothing but never pausing to feed from his victims. He made sure to feed well every night before leaving his home since he had no desire to be tainted by their blood.

Heero’s fingers flew across the keyboard, memorising everything that flashed across the screen in the dark. The light of the monitor reflected eerily off of glowing eyes and blood tipped fangs before he put his fist through it. He had what he needed now. He smirked slightly, many of his kind would never believe he could do what he had just down, most over a century or two of age wouldn’t even know how to turn on a computer, such a waste. He had lived so long because he chose to adapt and learn and he liked many things humans came up with.

He crouched, easily keeping his footing even in the wet and listened as sirens began coming closer. He did not fear what they would find; the fire would make it impossible to work out what had happened in the warehouse.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero made his way silently down the stairs and stopped at a heavy door surrounded by glowing glyphs. He briefly rested a hand against it, stretching his senses out to check on the room’s sole occupant. He smiled slightly as he felt Duo’s mind respond slightly and instinctively to his mental touch.

“Sleep well my mate, I will protect you,” he whispered before heading for his own room to sleep.

Inside the heavily warded room Duo lay as if dead and that was what he appeared to be, life signs slowed so far as to appear non-existent to anything other than the most delicate equipment or a vampires impressive senses. But even as his body lay as if in death his mind was still active, locked in dreams of a dark haired, blue eyed teen that loved him, wrapped in protective black feathers.

\--------------------

Une smiled at the well-dressed young man who entered her establishment, a smile that was pure predator. He would pay well; his kind always did.

“Good evening sir. How may we help you tonight?” She purred as a skimpily clad young woman took his coat.

“I am looking for something quite particular milady and was informed that you could cater for my wishes.” He bowed low over her hand, kissing it gently. Her smile widened. Oh yes, this one was a charmer and wealthy to boot.

“I am sure my establishment shall be able to fulfil your every desire.” There was something odd about his answering smile but she chose to ignore it for now.

“Of that I have no doubt.” He followed her into a stunningly decorated room full of low couches and tables where other guests lounged, enjoying varied entertainment or a meal.

“What will be your pleasure tonight?” She presented the room with a dramatic sweep of her jewelled arm.

“Something a little more private if you understand?” He only gave the room a cursory look.

“Of course. Our private rooms are upstairs. Your preference sir?”

“Young, male and completely obedient. Perhaps a blond?” Une smiled in delight.

“I have just the thing. Please follow me sir.” He followed her down a lavish hallway and into an exquisite bedroom. While luxurious it wasn’t over the top and certain things were well hidden within the décor. “You are aware of the rules sir?”

“But of course. Do not worry, my tastes do not run that way my lady.”

She nodded; his eyes were the most incredible blue she had ever seen. She smiled flirtatiously at him and he smiled back, gliding across the floor to her side.

He tilted her head up and kissed her softly on the lips making her gasp. “It is a pity. Please bring what I have asked for and then make sure no one enters this room for the rest of the night.”

She nodded unable to find her voice to speak and slowly left the room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero sat on the bed and ran a hand through his hair, making it look messier than usual. He hated this act but he had needed a less obvious way into the building and a customer was the best way. He would wait until near dawn to act; exhaustion would only make his victims easier targets. He loosened his tie before removing it completely. The lady was beautiful yes, not as beautiful as his mate but then who was? As he had said, it was a pity she would be dead before noon but it had to be done. She dealt with the slave trade so she would have to deal with the consequences. He had worded his request specifically to get a victim like Duo, hopefully he would be able to do something for them and this would allow him to test that. As for the blond part, he had taken that from her mind. The establishments last acquisition from the man who had taken Duo.

He stood up as the door opened and a young woman entered guiding a small figure. Heero fought down his natural reaction and smiled at the girl.

“What is your name child?” The girl smiled sweetly, caught in his powers.

“Anna sir. Will you help me?”

“Do you wish to leave here?”

“Yes sir.”

“Come here then.” Anna walked dreamily over to him and Heero took her hand. “Would you like to be one of my pets?” he asked and she nodded. “Very well. There is no pain,” he told her, he was always careful to not let them feel pain at his bite.

He bent his head to her neck and licked at the skin before gently biting her and beginning to drink. He wrapped his arms around her as she gasped and half collapsed. He withdrew from her neck after sealing the wound and allowed some of his blood to drip into her mouth. It proved too much for her and Anna passed out. Heero caught her easily and moved into the adjoining room, laying her down on the provided couch. She would make a nice addition to his household. Leaving her with the command to sleep he went back into the bedroom to study the blond that had been brought for him. The boy hadn’t moved the whole time, staring at the floor.

Heero walked right up to him and gently tilted his head up to stare into wide unseeing aquamarine eyes. The blond was swaying on his feet slightly, exactly like Duo had been. He focused his powers, trying to find the boys mind but it was even worse than Duo’s had been.

“Come little one.” He gently took the boys hand and guided him to the bed, the blond followed obediently. Heero gently lay him down on the bed and sat beside him, searching his body. He almost snarled as he found the slight scars from the needles used to inject the drugs, scars all but invisible to mortal senses.

He gently pulled a silver chain from underneath the boy’s shirt to find a small tag on the end of it. “Quatre. Is that your name?” But there was no response, not that he’d expected one.

There was nothing he could but try to remove the drugs from Quatre’s system and hope that with time his mind would recover. Heero stood from the bed and entered the ensuite. Not finding anything with a blade he used his own fangs to cut open the vein in his wrist and hold the wound open. He simply had too much blood in his body already to take what needed to be taken from the blond.

“Quatre look at me.” The blond head moved so that their eyes met and Heero knew his were glowing with power. “There is no pain,” he stated simply before bending to the teen’s neck and beginning to drink. The drug taint was stronger in his blood than it had been in Duo’s but he forced himself to ignore it, focusing instead on Quatre’s vitals. Just like Duo had been, Quatre was unconscious and deathly pale when he finally pulled away. Heero hesitated for a few seconds before feeding his own blood to the blond; hopefully his strength would help the boy to heal. “Sleep Quatre, sleep until I tell you to wake.” He brushed silken hair from the pale teens face and then lifted him gently, pulling the covers back with one hand and placing the teen under them to keep him warm. Heero kicked off his shoes and climbed in next to him, curling his body around him to share what little warmth his body had. He allowed himself to fall into a half sleep as he waited for the house to begin to still.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero walked into his house, Quatre cradled in his arms and Anna following obediently behind, the dreamy look of a pet on her face. He sent a mental call for the head of his household and was happy to see the man appear a few seconds later.

“Master?” Thomas asked respectfully.

“This is Anna, she is a new pet. See that she is looked after.”

“Of course Master.” The mortal bowed and then took Anna gently by the arm, leading her towards the servant’s quarters. Heero headed for the hidden staircase to the underground portion of his home, Quatre still cradled to his chest, asleep in his arms. He paused outside Duo’s room to give him a quick check before heading past his own room and to one of the unused guestrooms. He pushed the door open and gently lay the blond down on the large bed.

“Quatre, wake up little one. It’s okay, you are safe here.” He watched as aquamarine eyes slowly blinked open, no longer unseeing but still disturbingly blank. “Can you understand me Quatre?”

There was no answer to his question so he probed the boys mind with his powers. There was very little left, leaving him the mental equivalent of a baby. His memories were completely gone, far beyond even Heero’s powers to retrieve. Then again, considering what he had probably been through that may actually be a blessing. It would take a long time to help him rebuild his personality, everything. He would have to be taught from scratch as if he were a baby.

Heero sighed, he should leave the boy at a hospital and wash his hands of him but something was stopping him. A hospital would simply commit him to a mental ward for life. And when the plan went into effect? In all likelihood the boy would die or be taken as a pet or slave and for some reason he did not want to see that happen. Heero suddenly looked down at where his hand was resting on the bed. Small, pale fingers had briefly touched his. Smiling slightly he picked the hand up and entwined their fingers, watching the blank eyes carefully. There! A brief flash of something. “So there is something left of you Quatre. Guess that settles it. Welcome to your new home little one.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Been a while Yuy.”

Heero didn’t even look at the other vampire. Chang lived a fair distance away, even at the speeds they could use or that of a car and he wondered what had brought him so far from home but he didn’t ask.

“Is there a reason you are doing this?” Still he didn’t answer. “Fine! Be an insufferable bastard. See if I care!” With that Wufei was gone.

Heero tolerated the Chinese vampires presence most of the time when they ran into each other, but he didn’t want anyone to know of his sleeping mate or the mortal boy he was slowly teaching. He smirked coldly; to all of his kind he was cold and silent. It appeared that only to Duo and Quatre could he be anything else. He watched for a few more minutes as the building continued to burn before walking away.

To his surprise he found himself in Duo’s old area. Not much had changed in the year since he’d last been here. He passed one of the many homeless kitchens and was surprised to see a poster with his mate’s likeness on it in the window asking for information. He smirked, the mortals may as well give up, they would never see Duo again. Before he could decide against it he walked inside.

“Excuse me, who should I see about the missing poster in the window?” The young woman froze.

“You’ve seen Duo? Where is he? Is he okay?”

“Can we please speak in private?”

She nodded and led him into the back. “My name’s Hilde, Duo’s my best friend.”

Heero nodded absently, making sure they were alone. She looked at him and gasped before relaxing, body slumping slightly and eyes glazing over. “You will cease your search for Duo. He is dead. You will grieve and then you will forget him as mortals do. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” she answered slowly.

“Good. You will forget about me. All you know is a man came and showed you proof that Duo is dead. You will stay here until I am gone and then you will wake.” Heero turned and walked away, leaving Hilde behind. Once he was gone she blinked before bursting into tears.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero smiled as he watched Quatre play on the floor of his room. He’d eventually managed to find out who Quatre was through missing person’s ads. Quatre Winner, sole heir of a fairly wealthy family, had disappeared two years ago. The blond looked far younger than his seventeen years, five, almost six, years younger than Duo was now. The process was slow but he hoped that eventually Quatre would be able to function on his own. As it was he was currently at the level of a young toddler, a very exhausting stage for Heero since he let only Anna near the boy.

“Quatre, it’s time to eat little one.” He couldn’t help but smile as the blonds face lit up in innocent delight at his presence.

“Pa.”

Heero froze and then moved to Quatre’s side, kneeling so that they were eye to eye. “What did you say little one?”

“Pa.” Quatre moved to tug on Heero’s sleeve and the vampire smiled softly.

“Yes Quatre, Papa’s here.” He kissed the top of Quatre’s head gently earning him a giggle before easily lifting the teen into his arms. Quatre had difficulty walking. The muscles were there but he didn’t seem to understand how to do it. So Heero tended to carry him most places, although he was beginning to get the hang of crawling at least. Quatre clung to him trustingly, Heero and Anna were all he knew and he was happy. He knew Pa would never let anything hurt him. He lay his head on Heero’s shoulder, thumb in his mouth as he eyes drooped tiredly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero heard giggling and paused, glancing around. He walked into the room and smiled at the sight of Quatre playing with large blocks since he didn’t have the motor skill to use smaller ones yet. He was happily babbling away to himself in a mixture of baby talk with the occasional real world, or a mangled variation, thrown in.

Anna had obviously had him upstairs today, ensuring the teen received the sunlight that humans needed to remain healthy.

Quatre looked up and his face lit up in a smile even as he reached out to him “Pa…pa”!

Heero picked him up and the teen cuddled into his arms. It was a good thing he was short or carrying him would be awkward, though he could easily carry his weight. He looked over at where Anna sat, her head bowed. “How did you get him up here Anna?”

“His crawling is much improved Master, he found it a fun game to crawl up the stairs, though it did take considerable time.”

“Good thinking,” he smiled ruffling short blond hair, getting a giggle. “You are dismissed for the night.”

“Yes Master,” she stood and left the room.

“Time for dinner?” he asked and Quatre just smiled at him.

,,,,,,,,,,,

“Love what you’ve done to the place Heero.”

Heero forced himself not to tear Alex’s throat out. The younger vampire was an annoyance but he had to put up with him for now as he was acting as a Council envoy. Heero led him downstairs to the rooms outfitted for their kind, praying he would not notice the two heavily warded rooms. He had put Quatre to sleep that evening in preparation for Alex’s arrival, not wanting to expose the child to the other vampire.

“A stasis glyph? Got yourself a mate, hey? About time, you’re too broody.”

Heero growled as they passed Duo’s room and all but held his breath, as they past Quatre’s but Alex said nothing. Had he not noticed the more subtle protections or hadn’t he? Heero had chosen the room farthest from Quatre’s and his own for Alex and opened the door for the other vampire.

“It’ll do. I am tired from the trip. We can talk business tomorrow.”

Heero nodded and left the room. Making sure Alex was still in his room he slipped into Quatre’s, watching the mortal sleep, trusting his Papa to keep him safe. He ran a hand through lengthening blond silky hair and smiled as Quatre murmured sleepily at the contact. He would not let Alex or the Council hurt his son. “Sleep tight Quatre,” he whispered before leaving the room to sleep as well.

For almost a week he had to entertain the idiot, carefully waking Quatre to ensure he ate and moved around when Alex was either outside or in his room. Finally he left and things could go back to normal, everyone in the household relaxing.

Finding out the ‘grand plan’ was to be enacted within the next year did a lot to ruin his mood though. He did not agree at all with it but he could not just tell the Council they were a bunch of morons. Humanity outnumbered them and would not just bow down and submit to their rule. Both species would suffer but they refused to see it, well, most of them. Treize agreed with him but he had been outvoted and for once they were ignoring his words of wisdom despite him being the oldest of their kind, older than even he was by one or two thousand years.

He waited almost a week after Alex left before going far from home. He was still working to ensure the trade that had harmed Duo and Quatre was permanently stopped. The second time he went out he found nothing and he was nearly back to his house when a blood-curdling scream of terror had him all but flying the remaining distance. Quatre was screaming. He burst inside to see Alex holding the small blond by the collar of his shirt, eyes glowing and fangs fully extended. Anna lay on the floor, obviously dead from the unnatural angle of her neck.

“Papa!” Quatre screamed, eyes wide with fear, struggling as best as he could against his captor.

“Awe, isn’t that sweet. The little mortal thinks you’re his daddy,” Alex sneered. “I always knew you were weak Yuy but this? Really old man.”

“Let him go and your death will be relatively swift,” Heero growled. Quatre was whimpering in terror. “Look at Papa little one.”

Quatre looked at Heero, eyes wide with terror and filled with tears. A second later he slumped, unconscious in Alex’s hold, limp body dangling from his hand.

“And I was so enjoying his fear.”

“You have no business here anymore Alex, why did you return?”

“Why?” He shook Quatre whose body flopped, head lolling. “This is why. You are one of the oldest of us and yet look at you! Putting a mortal in stasis instead of just taking him and claiming him. Caring for a mortal with the mind of a child? It’s sickening.”

“You killed my pet and have threatened the safety of my mate. By our laws I am within my rights to rip you to shreds,” he stated coldly, knowing his own fangs were extended, eyes glowing.

“But you won’t, not as long as I have your precious ‘son’.” Alex ran a hand through the blond hair, smirking. “I will admit, he is kind of cute. Pity he has to die.” Heero didn’t have time to react as Alex ripped Quatre’s throat open. But the distraction cost Alex dearly as a sword suddenly emerged from his chest, piercing straight through his heart.

Heero stared at the sight of Thomas, bloody and battered, leaning against the wall and still holding the sword.

“Forgive me Ma..ster, I could not…stop him,” his loyal head of house slid down the wall, blood on his lips. Heero went to help him but the man shook his head, struggling to keep his eyes open. “Save…your son. It…been an honour to,” he fell silent, body going still.

“Thank you Thomas,” he whispered, wishing he could have saved the aging man. Heero pulled Quatre away from Alex’s body and pressed his hands onto the wound. He’d already lost too much blood. “Quatre, wake up please son.”

Eyes glazed with blood loss and pain flickered open. “Pa…”

“Shh, don’t try to talk. You’re going to be okay; I promise. Do you want to stay with Papa forever?” He couldn’t exactly ask if Quatre wanted to be a vampire, he wouldn’t understand. The blond nodded slightly. “Relax Quatre, there is no pain.” He smiled sadly as the pain left Quatre’s pale face. “Trust me, I will not hurt you,” he swore, stroking a pale cheek.

He hesitated a second, wondering if he was doing what was best for Quatre, before plunging his fangs into Quatre’s neck, drinking, keeping careful watch on his heartbeat. He felt it slow almost to a stop and pulled back. Quatre was barely conscious, eyes unfocused and hands weakly trying to grip at his Papa. Heero pulled him further into his arms, hugging him tightly.

“You have to drink little one, as much as you can,” he whispered before ripping the vein in his wrist open and placing it over Quatre’s mouth. If Quatre wouldn’t drink then he would die and some did, refusing to become a vampire. It took a few heart wrenching seconds but slowly Quatre began to drink. “That’s it, good boy. Keep drinking, Papa’s here.”

Heero slowly began rocking them and stroking Quatre’s hair as the blond drank. Finally he stopped, eyes closing and laying completely limp in Heero’s arms, heart stuttering to a stop. He stood, swaying dizzily for a few seconds before heading for the stairs and down to his room, relieved to see the wards on Duo’s room were intact, not that Alex had anywhere near the power needed to damage them let along break them.

He sent a mental summons but no one answered, Alex had killed them all. He needed blood to replace what he had given Quatre and the blond would need to feed after waking. He couldn’t wake Duo, not like this, not when they both needed so much blood… but that left only one other option. One other mortal who he had let live after touching their mind. He stretched his powers out into the nearby city and then settled to wait.

Two hours later the door opened and Hilde walked slowly in, face blank and eyes half closed. Heero felt a twinge of guilt, he had not meant for this to happen to Duo’s friend but he had no other choice.

“Come here Hilde.” The girl walked over to the bed and he pulled her the rest of the way down. He quickly numbed the skin and then bit, drinking deeply. Once he was done he gave her some blood, binding her more deeply than Anna, turning her not into a pet but a slave, with no will or mind of her own. It was kinder to do that when she would not survive the next few nights. “Sleep Hilde, until I need you.” He watched as her eyes closed and her breathing evened out. “I’m sorry,” he whispered before wrapping himself around his Childe and preparing to sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero pulled Quatre closer as he began to whimper in his sleep. The blond had yet to wake from his death but at least he was no longer in the transformation stage. Knowing his Childe would need it Heero gently guided the blonds mouth to his neck and smiled slightly as he felt small fangs pierce the skin as Quatre began to almost suckle at his blood.

“That’s it little one, take what you need. Papa’s here,” he whispered soothingly. They stayed like that for the rest of the night, Quatre feeding on and off with Heero occasionally feeding from Hilde to keep his strength up. The mortal was pale but she would last for a while longer, she had to since he could not leave Quatre to hunt.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Papa?” Heero jerked awake at Quatre’s panicked call. He quickly wrapped his arms around the child and began rocking him soothingly.

“It’s okay Quatre, I’m here,” he gently reassured him.

The blond was shivering in his arms and Heero wished Alex was still alive just so he could die again, only much, much more slowly.

“Bad man.”

“The bad man’s gone; he can’t hurt you anymore.”

“Hurts,” the blond whimpered and Heero hugged him closer.

“Papa will make it better; I promise.” He loosened his hold a little and made Quatre sit up more. “Hilde come here.”

The girl woke and obediently moved closer. He watched as Quatre tried to shrink back from her but he could see his Childe’s growing hunger. Quatre whimpered again, confused.

“It’s okay Quatre, you need to eat.” Heero gently guided Quatre to her throat. The blond resisted slightly before instinct kicked in and he bit down, feeding desperately, clutching her close as he drained the last of her blood.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero stood, leaning against the wall as he watched the fire burn, removing all traces of Alex, Thomas, Anna, Hilde and the rest of his people. While his home was a good distance from the city, he made sure to have the fire out back to further lessen the chance of it being seen.

He had made sure that Quatre was busy with toys before beginning the grizzly job but now it was done and he had to go into the city. He needed to find people to replace those who had died and fast. New vampires were very needy, Quatre even more so with the mind of a child and he would need help with him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero ensured everyone was safely within the house, not allowing them even onto the grounds. He gently coaxed Quatre to sleep, not wanting him to be exposed to what would be happening.

He watched from an upper window, able to feel the power in the air as the Council worked together. An hour later he saw the first smoke plume go up in the city, could faintly hear screams and gunfire. He felt sick, yes, humans were their prey but he only ever took what he needed, did what was necessary to ensure his safety and now that of his mate and Childe.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero stood in a corner doing what he did best when amongst his kind, brooding. These gatherings were bad enough but to be forced to have one within his own home was horrible.

“Just the man I was looking for.”

Heero turned and bowed respectfully to the head of the Council. Treize was one of the few who were older then Heero and he did respect the older vampire.

“You have the Councils apologies for what Alex did, he acted alone.”

Heero just nodded.

“You need to present your Childe Heero.”

He looked away; he didn’t want the blond exposed to the others. It had been thirty-five years since he had been forced to turn him and the blond had made progress but he was still mentally a child. What he had done was not forbidden, especially since the Councils brilliant plan had been successfully put into action but it would be regarded as odd. For most of that time they ruled in place of mortal governments. Humans lived in fear of vanishing one night never to be seen again but other than that their lives weren’t too bad. Sure they were forced to live in almost medieval conditions but it was better than it could have been. Few vampires had liked their technology so most of it had simply been destroyed.

“As the Council wishes,” Heero said quietly. He sent a mental summons to his Childe and waited. Silence slowly fell as the small blond made his way towards his Sire. Quatre had become even more stunning after his turning and all noticed it. Every eye was on him as he approached Heero.

“Papa?”

Heero held his hand out and Quatre went willingly to his side, snuggling against him and hiding his face from all the strangers.

“Quatre, I want you to meet someone. It’s okay little one.”

The blond slowly looked up and Treize smiled at him. Quatre smiled hesitantly back.

“This is Treize Quatre, he is an old friend of Papa’s,” Heero explained, gently running his fingers through blond hair to helm him remain calm with all the eyes on them.

Quatre studied him openly, head tilted childishly to the side. “Hello.”

“Hello Quatre. Do you like living with your Papa?”

Heero stiffened slightly, he knew the questions were necessary but that didn’t mean he liked it. When someone like Quatre was turned the Council was careful to ensure they weren’t exploited or being harmed. After all Childer were as close as they came to having children of their own. Heero smiled slightly as Quatre nodded shyly.

“He won’t bite Quatre, you can talk to him,” Heero encouraged.

“I love Papa. He made the bad man go away.”

Treize arched an eyebrow and Heero mouthed ‘Alex’ over Quatre’s shoulder.

“He gives me lots of toys and plays with me all the time.”

“Quatre’s been learning to read lately. He’s quite good for a beginner,” Heero added and Quatre beamed at his Papa’s praise.

“What’s your favourite story Quatre?” Treize asked.

“I love them all!”

The two older vampires chuckled slightly at that. They followed the blonds gaze when they noticed they had lost his attention.

“Wufei’s latest pet, Trowa,” Treize offered.

“Sad.” Quatre whispered, making Treize look at Heero, curious.

“Quatre’s mental powers have manifested as a type of Empathy. He can read emotions but he can’t control mortals,” Heero explained. “Part of that is my doing, with his mental state it would be too dangerous for him and others if he could.” Treize nodded in agreement. “Is Trowa sad little one?”

Quatre nodded and then moved towards the mortal. Heero tensed as Wufei stared at the young vampire. Sensing this Wufei turned to him and Heero’s look made it clear what would happen if Wufei even thought of touching his Childe. Treize chuckled at the exchange.

“Sad,” Quatre said, gently touching Trowa’s face but the other didn’t react.

“Why do you think my pet is sad Childe?”

Quatre looked up at Wufei, suddenly nervous. He looked around for his Papa and calmed as he felt him come up behind him.

“I see you’ve met my Childe. Quatre, this is Wufei and his pet Trowa?” Heero gently wrapped an arm around Quatre, feeling him lean into him nervously. Wufei nodded to indicate that Heero had gotten the mortals name correct.

“Trowa sad,” Quatre repeated.

“Wufei would you have Trowa take Quatre to his room and stay with him. Maybe read a story to him?”

Wufei stared at Heero for a few seconds before nodding. “Trowa.” The pet stood and approached his master. “This is Quatre. You will go with him to his room and stay there. Read him a story or something. You will protect him no matter what. You may wake once in the room.”

Towa nodded slowly, “Yes Master,” he answered calmly, expression dreamy.

“Quatre take Trowa to your room. Ask him to read you a story okay?”

“Okay Papa. Come on Trowa!” Quatre gently pulled on the tall teens arm, careful of his strength. That had been one of the first things Heero had taught him, he didn’t want the blond accidentally hurting someone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Trowa blinked slowly and looked around what appeared to be a child’s bedroom. His Masters last orders swirling around his mind as he watched the blond pull a book down from a shelf.

“Papa’s reading this to me. You can read it too.”

Trowa felt sick as he watched the small vampire. What had been done to the boy? He looked like a teenager and acted like a small child. He hated vampires with a passion for what they had done to the world and his sister and this just increased that hatred. He stared in shock as the blond began clutching at his chest in pain, staring at Trowa with wide scared eyes.

“Please. Sorry,” the blond gasped out and Trowa looked at him in confusion.

It suddenly hit him, the child had picked up on his hatred and it had physically hurt him. He forcefully pushed those emotions aside, clearing his mind and watched as the blond slowly relaxed. He took a slow step forward but the blond didn’t run. He held his hand out and Quatre gently put the book in it.

“Story now?”

He looked into innocent eyes and nodded. This boy was as much a victim as he was, he couldn’t hate him. There was no evil in him…Quatre. He looked more like an angel than a vampire. Trowa let himself be pulled over to the bed and got on, sitting against the headboard. He opened the book to the bookmark. He looked down in surprise as the vampire cuddled up to him and smiled. He let a small smile emerge and then turned to the book.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero and Wufei watched from the doorway as Quatre slept peacefully in Trowa’s lap, the mortal holding him protectively even while asleep himself. They slipped silently from the room and into Heero’s.

“Incredible.”

Heero looked at Wufei.

“Trowa hates all vampires, he blames us for the death of his older sister. I rescued from a group who had wiped out his home town, he took to hunting us for his sister and to survive. The only way to spare his life was to bind him and by Council decree he can never be freed. I keep him under and unaware nearly all of the time because of it. But it appears your Childe has managed to find his heart. Quatre was right, he is not happy with me but maybe he could learn to be happy here.”

“You want to give me your pet?” Heero raised an eyebrow, that was something that was rarely done. “Why didn’t you just alter or wipe his memories so that he would accept his life?

“As long as you swear you will not part them. Trowa needs to learn to live and it looks like Quatre may be able to teach him that. As to altering his mind…it felt like a violation too far and I could not bring myself to do it. If we had known what was happening in the town sooner so many lives would have been spared, including his sister.”

Heero thought about it. He had scanned the teens mind briefly and found that he held no ill will towards his Childe but the hate he held towards other of their kind was not something he wanted his son exposed to. “Agreed. You cannot blame yourself for what happened to his family Wufei. I do not have you reluctance to change his mind,” he warned and Wufei nodded in acceptance.

They waited and a few minutes later Trowa entered the room, eyes once more half closed and expression dreamy. He stood motionlessly waiting for orders.

“Come here Trowa.” He walked to his Masters side. “Wake.”

Heero watched, as the teen became tense, eyes angry, gaze darting around the room, obviously scared of Heero’s presence so he moved further away.

“You will be happy to learn that you will no longer be my pet Trowa. I know you hate me but I did what I did to save your life. The Council would have killed you then and there if I had not. As it is Heero will be your new Master.”

Green eyes flickered to the silent vampire, fear and anger evident.

“You will find him a fair Master,” Wufei said as he stepped forward, increasing his influence just enough that Trowa would feel no pain and would not struggle. He bit gently into Trowa’s neck, taking only a sip before releasing him. “He is yours Yuy.”

Heero nodded and Wufei left the room even as Heero carefully caught Trowa’s gaze, holding him still.

“You blame me for Quatre’s condition, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Under Heero’s control Trowa had no choice but to answer, not that he cared at the moment. He felt wonderful; he was peaceful and so sleepy. He was distantly aware of a cold hand on his face and a voice speaking, leaning into the touch because it felt nice

“Know this Trowa, I did not do this to Quatre. Mortals, like you, drugged him and took away his mind. I found him and did what I could to heal his mind. It has taken over thirty years to get him this far. I never intended to turn him but the choice was taken from me. I would never hurt him Trowa,” he explained softly. “What is your full name?”

“Trowa Barton.”

“What happened to your sister?”

“Vampires killed her.”

“And that is why you hate us?”

“Yes.”

“Understand Trowa, I will not have Quatre exposed to such emotions. He likes you or I would have left you with Wufei.” Heero sighed, studying the tall mortal teenager as he stood there staring blankly back at him. His hairstyle was certainly odd. He was dressed as a typical pet, loose grey pants and top and a silver collar with a ring for a leash. “You will forget you ever had a sister; she is nothing to you. I have removed those memories from you permanently. Your name is simply Trowa; you have no need for any other name. You have been a pet all your life and you would wish for no other life; you are happy to serve. The mortals outside mean nothing to you. You will protect Quatre even if it means your death. You will remember that his condition is due to other humans who drugged him when he was mortal. The feelings of caring you feel for him will increase so that you want to protect him from all harm. Now, sleep Trowa. Sleep and forget your old life,” he commanded firmly.

Trowa’s eyes closed and he collapsed into Heero’s arms, unable to resist his orders. He lifted him and then moved to the couch, laying Trowa on it before leaning down to drink. After feeding him some of his own blood to create a bond he left to put Quatre to bed properly. He smiled slightly as he tucked his son in. Who would have thought that seeing Duo one night would have led to all of this? If not for Duo he would not have his son or his new pet. He only hope Duo learned to accept his new life quickly when he was woken.

He then went back and lifted Trowa, carrying him through to Quatre’s room, settling him in the comfortable reclining chair before covering him with a blanket. “Sleep until tomorrow evening when Quatre awakens pet,” he whispered before leaving, heading back upstairs to take in the damage from the gathering, there was a lot of cleaning to do.

TBC…


	3. ch3

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_Decided not to do such a big time skip right to when Duo wakes up this time around. Let me know what you think, please? I decided to re-work this fic after re-reading it recently and deciding I could improve the writing._

**Chapter 3**

Trowa smiled, an arm around Quatre’s waist as he read to the blond who would happily point out the few words he knew. He enjoyed spending time with him, helping to try and teach him. Even after such a short time, he could tell that Quatre could grow mentally, maybe he’d never heal fully, but he was making progress. He wouldn’t spend eternity as a toddler in an almost adult body.

He was so glad his old Master had given him to Master Heero. His old Master….Wufei? his memories of before were hazy, incomplete but Master said that was normal, part of being bound to a new Master. He didn’t care, what did it matter if he didn’t remember?

He lowered the book, sensing his Master approaching, and then Quatre was laughing happily as he appeared in the doorway.

“Papa!” he called in excitement, pushing up onto trembling legs and they both watched with wide eyes. He staggered and Trowa leapt to his feet, gently steadying Quatre who looked up at him with a bright smile.

“Quatre?” Master called and the blond looked at him so Trowa did too, seeing him holding his hands out. Knowing what he wanted to try, Trowa let go but remained close in case Quatre needed his help.

He stumbled forward a step, legs shaking, but then he took another and another, falling into his Sire’s arms, Master beaming at him even as Quatre clung to him, radiant with happiness.

“I’m so proud of you!” Master praised Quatre and the younger vampire giggled.

“I do…did good?” he asked and Master kissed his forehead.

“Very good. Didn’t he Trowa?” they both looked at him and he smiled.

“Yes Master.”

Quatre turned and stumbled back to him, Trowa catching him ever so gently, closing his eyes as the blond nuzzled at his throat. He shifted backwards until he felt the chair and sank down into it, shifting Quatre as he did so that he was cradled in his lap. He felt sharp fangs drag over the skin before sinking in and he sighed, relaxing, knowing Master was ensuring he felt no pain as Quatre began suckling at the wound. He felt a cool hand in his hair, Master always supervised Quatre feeding from him to make sure he didn’t take too much. He felt Quatre lap at the wound, sealing it, before he cuddled in and Trowa tiredly lifted a hand to wrap around him.

He felt the two of them being lifted together, Master easily able to take their combined weight. He felt the softness of a mattress, struggling to open his eyes, before he felt a cold hand stroking his hair back from his face.

“Sleep Trowa,” his Master whispered and he slipped away into darkness.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero looked out into the garden, seeing as Trowa carefully guided Quatre around to see the night-blooming flowers. He was getting better at walking, stronger, but he still had the motor skills of a human toddler, easily tripping over his own feet. It was amazing how in tune the teenager was when it came to Quatre, a stranger would believe it was the blond he was bonded to, not Heero.

The two of them were Quatre’s world and the young vampire was perfectly happy with them. He did wonder how Quatre would take to Duo once he was awake and part of their family. Surely his mate would understand he had to look after his Childe? He hoped they liked each other.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He snuggled back into the warm body, he liked how warm Trowa always was. He loved Papa and Trowa and he liked making them smile. Trowa wasn’t ever sad anymore, not like before. Papa was gone and he didn’t like that, the bad man had come when Papa was gone, he had taken Anna away…he didn’t want someone to ever take Trowa away like that.

“What’s wrong little one?” Trowa asked, running a hand through his hair, it felt so nice.

“You’ll stay forever?” he asked drowsily and he felt Trowa kiss the top of his head.

“For as long as Master allows,” he answered and Quatre frowned.

He knew Trowa called Papa, Master, even though he didn’t fully understand. Trowa always obeyed Papa right away. Papa would never send him away, would he? No, he wouldn’t.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero watched as Trowa patiently helped Quatre with his reading, gently correcting any mistakes. He smiled as Quatre laughed happily at his companion. He had done the right thing when he accepted Wufei’s offer and had wiped Trowa’s memories. The mortal was happy and Quatre had a friend and protector. Heero frowned as a sudden thought came to him, how would Quatre react when his friend began to age before his eyes? Even a well-cared for pet would only live so long. Making up his mind Heero made his presence known to the two.

“Papa!” He easily caught Quatre as the blond threw himself at his father.

Trowa bowed respectfully to his Master. Since altering his mind Trowa had very rarely been put under, as he had no reason to go against his Master.

“Hello little one. Have you and Trowa been having fun?”

“He’s helping me read!”

“That’s very good. But it is time for bed now.”

“But I’m not sleepy Papa.”

Heero fought to hide a grin as Quatre pouted childishly. “Aren’t you?” He looked his Childe in the eyes and watched as they began to slowly shut sleepily. He cradled Quatre gently as the teen yawned wide enough to reveal his fangs.

“Not sleepy. Not…” Quatre trailed off as his eyes slid fully shut and his body stilled in the death like sleep of their kind.

He lay limply in Heero’s arms as he moved to the bed. A quick glance at Trowa and the mortal moved to pull the blankets back obediently.

“Come with me Trowa.” He turned and left the room without checking to see if the mortal were following, Trowa always obeyed any order. Heero led the way into his own room and sat on the couch. Trowa knelt obediently at his feet, head bowed. Heero grasped his chin and raised his head, studying his face. Trowa stared back patiently, the perfect pet, not quite looking him in the eye. “How old are you Trowa?”

“Eighteen, Master.”

“A year older than Quatre was when I turned him and four years younger than I was when I was turned.”

Trowa didn’t respond, as he hadn’t been asked a question.

“I am concerned about Quatre.” Heero caught the flicker of emotion in green eyes at his statement. “Next to me you are his closest companion. Unlike Quatre and myself however you will continue to age. Something my Childe has no knowledge or understanding of. I do not believe Quatre will handle it well, especially if you were to die from it or illness. My blood protects you from many illnesses but not all. You care for Quatre a lot, don’t you?”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Yes Master.” Trowa was confused although he didn’t show it. Was his Master going to give him away so that Quatre wouldn’t be forced to watch him age. The thought of that broke his heart, he would rather die than be sent away. Although he knew that if it came to it either Master Heero or his new Master would simply wipe his memories of the blond vampire, something he didn’t even want to consider.

“Would you die to protect him?”

“Yes Master.” Was he to be killed?

“Would you give up your mortality?” Trowa froze, eyes widening. Surely he wasn’t suggesting?

“Yes Master.”

“Then come Trowa.” Master stood and moved to the bed. Trowa obediently followed him and lay down on his back at Masters urging. “You will no longer be a simple pet Trowa but a beloved Childe.”

Trowa gasped as cold hands removed his shirt. “Master,” he murmured in confusion.

“No Trowa, Sire,” he corrected gently.

Trowa nodded and slowly relaxed as Master gently stroked his hair and face, not at all bothered by the coldness of his skin.

“I will drain you and then you will drink my blood. You will die but you will wake again. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sire.” The new title felt strange to use but he knew it would feel natural.

“Good. You will feel no pain Trowa.”

Trowa didn’t fight his Master, no his Sire’s power as it washed through his mind. He gasped as he felt gentle fangs sink into his neck and moaned as he felt the pull of his blood being removed. It had never felt like this when his Master or Quatre had fed from him in the past. His hands clutched at the sheets as pleasure spread through his body, gasping and panting for air. He felt a part of his mind panic, as his body slowly weakened, no longer responding to his commands even as his vision began to dim. He was barely conscious when Sire pulled away and licked the wound close. His head lolled limply on the pillow and his eyes wouldn’t focus. He was so cold but he couldn’t even shiver. He was aware of his heart as it struggled to beat. Everything seemed so distant and dark. Slowly he became aware of a voice calling to him.

“Drink Trowa, you must drink or we’ll lose you. Please Childe do not give in,” Sire sounded worried, he shouldn’t worry.

Warm fluid touched his lips and Trowa opened his mouth allowing the precious fluid to be poured down his throat before he managed to close his mouth around the source, eagerly drinking.

“Good Childe, that’s it. Drink your fill,” Sire murmured and he was distantly aware of a hand stroking his bare back.

Trowa continued to drink until he could take no more. He felt so strange. He struggled to open his eyes but he couldn’t move.

“It’s alright Trowa, don’t fight it.” Hearing the voice again he surrendered to the darkness.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero smiled down at his newest Childe as his body slowly went limp in death. He leant down and licked the blood from his lips and then sat back to watch the transformation. Trowa’s skin slowly began to pale from its usual golden colour until it was almost white. His hair darkened slightly while its texture seemed to soften. Slowly, ever so slowly his skin began to take on an almost glowing tone. He had made the right decision; Trowa would make an excellent Childe and protector for his new brother. Heero sent a mental summons for a slave to feed from and to act as Trowa’s first human meal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Trowa opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He saw Sire sitting beside him and tried to sit up but he was so weak. “Sire.” The word felt so natural on his tongue now. He watched as Heero smiled at him.

“Childe.” Gentle arms lifted him up to rest against his Sire even as his head was guided to his Sire’s neck. “Drink young one.”

He hesitated for a few seconds before instinct took over and his fangs sunk into the soft, cool, flesh. He moaned as the powerful liquid filled his mouth, swallowing it eagerly. He drank for a while before still gentle hands removed him. He blinked sleepily at his Sire.

“You will feel tired until your body finishes adjusting to the changes. It is natural so don’t worry.”

Trowa nodded slowly, already more than half asleep, unable to get the words to come.

“Rest Childe, I will watch over you.”

Trowa let sleep claim him with his Sire’s encouragement.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Quatre shifted, yawning as he woke, frowning as he realised he was alone. He sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. “Trowa?” he called but there was no answer and he scrambled out of bed. “Trowa?” he was almost to his door when it opened. “Papa! Trowa’s gone!” he called, eyes wide and Papa smiled, pulling him into a hug.

“Hush little one, it’s alright. Trowa is sleeping.”

“But not here?”

“Quatre, do you remember after the bad man? When you slept a lot and felt weak and I taught you to drink?” Papa asked and he frowned but nodded.

“Well that is why Trowa isn’t here, he’s in my room while he adjusts. He’s like us now and will be with us forever.”

Quatre’s eyes widened and then he was hugging Papa tightly. “Thank you….thank you…thank you…” he half sobbed, Papa stroking his back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero hugged his Childe, stroking his back to comfort him as he sobbed. How had he not realised Quatre was worried Trowa would leave him? How much had he seen and understood when Alex killed Anna and the others? “He’s asleep right now, but would you like to see him?” he asked, unsurprised when Quatre nodded madly. He took his hand and led him to his own room where Quatre scrambled over to the bed, staring at the unmoving Trowa with wide eyes. “He’s alright little one,” Heero assured him, moving up behind him.

“Not dead?” he asked and Heero shook his head.

“No Quatre, he’s like us now,” he promised, picking Quatre up and depositing him on the bed, getting on the bed beside him. He gently lifted a limp hand and settled it in Quatre’s. “Squeeze gently,“ he whispered and Quatre obeyed, Trowa’s hand twitching slightly. “See?”

Quatre nodded, holding Trowa’s hand even as he lay down and curled up with him.

Heero smiled at the sight. “I need to see to some things, call for me if he wakes before I’m back.”

“Yes Papa,” Quatre murmured.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He took in a slow, deep breath, he could smell something…not Sire….

“Trowa?” the voice was familiar, but different, richer….like he hadn’t been able to hear every part of it before.

Slowly he forced his eyes open and then he smiled. “Quatre,” he murmured and the blond smiled.

“Papa’s coming,” he told him and Trowa managed a lethargic nod.

He lifted a leaden arm and Quatre caught it, holding his hand.

“You’ll be okay now,” the little on whispered even as the door opened and Sire walked in with a slave.

Trowa stared at the human male, feeling the hunger, and it scared him.

“It’s alright Trowa,” Sire promised, helping him sit up, supporting him. “I won’t let you kill him.”

The slave sat on the bed, staring vacantly passed his head to the wall and he swallowed, he could smell it…hear the calm beating of his heart, could feel his fangs lengthening. The slave shifted to lay against him, throat in the perfect position and he couldn’t stop himself, sinking his fangs into warm flesh, drinking hungrily. Eventually, Sire gently pulled him back and Quatre leant in to seal the wound as Trowa trembled in Sire’s arms.

“You did very well Trowa, I’m proud of you,” he promised, running a hand through his hair and Trowa sighed, it felt really nice….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero glanced down to find Trowa had fallen asleep. Another day or so and he should be past falling asleep at the drop of a hat. Quatre giggled at that but happily curled up with him and Heero decided he could skip his lessons to remain with Trowa.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Trowa explored the room curiously, it was his...he’d never had his own room before, not that he remembered anyway. He’d always slept in Quatre’s. It felt strange, everything was different now, he wasn’t a pet anymore. He knew that eventually he would be allowed to leave, to make his own household…would Sire expect that? He didn’t want to ever leave.

“You need pictures,” Quatre said and he turned to find him in the doorway, looking around with wide eyes. “Lots of colours,” he declared and Trowa smiled.

_TBC…_

_Since almost all of this is original, it’s shorter. Should I skip forward or cover more of the years in between?_


	4. ch4

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 4**

Heero stared down at the still sleeping figure, drinking in the sight he hadn’t seen in over a century. He had begun to fear that his imagination had made the boy more beautiful than he really was but was happy to find that it hadn’t. He sat beside him on the bed, watching as the stasis spells slowly wore off. Duo’s breathing slowly began to increase and his skin took on a healthier tone as his blood began to flow at a normal rate. He smiled as cold skin began to warm and eyelids began to flicker. He leant over him and slowly captured his lips in a gentle kiss. Still mostly asleep Duo responded, mind caught halfway between the dreams Heero had given him and waking. Duo moaned softly and Heero deepened the kiss, exploring his mouth with his tongue.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Duo moaned responding as a gentle tongue coaxed his out to play. His moan changed tone to disappointment as that talented mouth left his but he gasped as it moved down his neck, arching his head back to give better access. He writhed on the bed as it hit a sensitive spot below his ear, body hyper sensitive.

“Duo.”

His eyes fluttered open at the whisper, still hazy with sleep. He reached a hand up to trace the familiar face, a face he saw in his dreams, but he didn’t have the strength, a cool hand catching his and placing it against the others cheek after kissing the palm and Duo shivered at the sensation. Why was he so sensitive? Blue eyes met his and the other male smiled down at him.

“My beautiful mate,” his voice was familiar, wasn’t it?

“Yours?” Duo breathed in confusion. His mind was foggy, he couldn’t think as his hand was released and then cool hands flittered gently across his body, causing him to gasp as they touched his skin. The realisation that he was naked flitted through his mind but then slipped away, unimportant.

“Mine always,” he promised.

Duo smiled sleepily and sighed in contentment as the mouth returned to his. He groaned as once again the other pulled back.

“Shh, you’re not ready yet. Go to sleep Duo, this is just a dream. I will see you when you wake.”

Duo stared at him in confusion but his eyes were already drifting shut again into true sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero held him as he slowly relaxed into sleep. He gently gathered his mate up, wrapped in the sheet, and stood; leaving the room and heading for the room he had set up for Duo until he would come to his bed. Humans did not like sleeping underground and he wanted Duo to feel safe and comfortable so he would sleep in one of the above ground bedrooms. He laid him on the black sheets, marvelling at how good his mate looked on the silk. He hesitated but then gently tugged the braid out form beneath his body, removing the band that secured it, running his fingers through luxurious chestnut locks, spreading his hair over the pillow. Duo was so beautiful. He forced himself to straighten up rather than join him, before covering him with the covers and reluctantly leaving the room.

\---------------------

“Sire?” Heero turned to face his youngest Childe and smiled.

“Yes Trowa?” He extended his hand and the younger vampire came to him willingly, relaxing into his side.

“Must the Council representative stay here? Quatre…”

“You will protect him won’t you?” he asked even though he knew the answer.

“Always,” Trowa answered immediately and without thought, a left over from when Heero had bound him as his pet almost seventy five years ago. He had never had reason to regret the decision to make Trowa his Childe, he was so calm and sensible, devoted to their family. Normally a young vampire his age would be chafing to set out on their own but he showed no sign of wishing to ever leave.

Trowa had adjusted to the change in their relationship quickly, seeing him as his father and not his master to Heero’s pleasure. Under his and Heero’s instruction and love Quatre had continued to blossom and was now the teenager he should have been one hundred and ten years ago. Heero knew that Quatre may never mature fully mentally but as long as his son was happy he didn’t care. And now it was time to begin adding another member to their odd little family.

“This representative will do nothing to harm anyone here.”

“Yes Sire,” Trowa answered, comfortable in his place against his Sire.

“You know him Childe,” he hinted and green eyes turned to look at him. “It is your old Master, Wufei.”

Trowa smiled slightly, yes his Sire was right. His old Master would not hurt them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Duo stretched sleepily; content to simply snuggle into the warm blankets and fall back to sleep. A warm chuckle had him sitting up quickly. He looked around but stopped as he saw a familiar figure. He frowned in concentration. Where was he and what had happened? Slowly memories trickled back, losing his apartment, being taken and drugged, waking in a strange apartment and the week there and finally seeing this man. But after that everything went blank except for… Duo blushed slightly as he remembered his rather graphic dreams, dreams of the two of them together, of pleasure…and love.

“Who…who are you?” Duo stammered, looking around for a way out other than the door the man was standing in front of. He shivered and then realised he was naked, his hair falling loose around him, and he pulled the sheet up over his chest, cheeks red with embarrassment even as his mind reeled. Why was he naked?

“Heero Yuy.”

“Okay. Where are we?” Unable to find another exit Duo got out of the bed and moved so that it was between them, taking the sheet with him.

“Our home.”

“Whoa! Slow down! What the hell do you mean by our home? I don’t even know you! Okay so you rescued me from the drug guys but you also kept me locked in an apartment for a week and now I wake up here with no clue as to how I got here and the last thing I remember is you suddenly appearing. And why am I naked?” Heero chuckled slightly making Duo tense.

“Calm down Duo, you’re safe here.”

The braided male snorted in disbelief. “Whatever you say Mister Stalker.”

Heero let out an exasperated sounding sigh. “This is your home because you are my mate.”

“Mate? You better mean that in a friend way pal!” he snapped, fear growing.

“Why? You’ve been dreaming of me Duo, of my touch. Even now you crave it.”

Duo tried to back away as Heero stalked closer but found he was frozen to the spot. A cool hand came to rest on his cheek and Duo gasped as his body responded to the gentle touch. “What,” he swallowed shakily. “What have you done to me?” He was fighting to move, to get away from this stranger before something happened.

“I have drunk your blood and you have drunk mine. You answered my call and have slept in stasis for over a century. We are mates Duo, bound for all time. The claim is yet to be completed but once it is I will turn you.”

That statement allowed Duo to move, to pull violently away and make a dash for the door. He never made it. Arms as strong as steel wrapped around him, easily lifting him from the floor to deposit him on the bed. Duo came up fighting. But it was no use as cool hands gripped his face and glowing blue eyes bored into his. He gasped, still trying to fight even as a fog seemed to fill his mind and his body gradually relaxed.

“Calm down Duo, your body is still adjusting to from the stasis spells and you could hurt yourself. That’s it just relax.”

Duo felt his body become totally limp and he stared dazedly into those blue eyes unable to look away and not caring that he couldn’t. He felt so warm and safe. Duo sighed sleepily, eyes beginning to slide shut.

“No Duo, don’t fall asleep. I am going to remove my influence from you but you will remember this feeling and it will stay. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” he murmured, unaware of what he was saying.

“Good. Wake up Duo.” Heero removed his hands and stepped back.

Duo blinked slowly and frowned. He felt strange but incredibly relaxed. “What?”

“You were panicking so I calmed you down. Don’t worry it’ll wear off in an hour or two. But until then you will listen to me.”

“Bastard,” he spat but it lacked any heat with how relaxed he felt, too relaxed to feel scared or exposed. He felt the sheet being settled over his nude body at least.

Heero chuckled and it was a nice sound, on he could remember from his dreams. “Be that as it may we have a lot to talk about. For one, you must try to stay calm or else you could hurt yourself. For over a century your heart has only had to beat once every hour so it needs time to adjust to the regular rhythm again.”

That wasn’t possible, he would have been dead.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“The world has changed a lot since you went to sleep and it will take time for you to adjust. You must accept that everyone you knew is gone Duo. We now control the world, not your pathetic mortal governments. Technology is all but gone except for those of my kind who have kept the things they enjoy. For instance I have several TVs and a fully outfitted kitchen for those mortals who live here. You will have to accept your place in this new world for there is no way back. Had I not claimed you in all likelihood you would have died when we took over or have been taken as someone’s slave or pet. And knowing many of my kind you would not have liked that life. I want you as my mate Duo, my equal.”

As he was speaking he had slipped onto the bed and pulled Duo to rest against him, slowly running his hands up and down Duo’s sides under the sheet and inhaling his mates scent. He breathed gently against his neck and watched as he shivered automatically and then moved to lick the back of his neck where the claim mark would eventually appear and was delighted at how sensitive the skin already was.

“No, please.”

He pulled back slightly at the choked voice and saw tears running down his mates face.

“Shh Duo, I won’t do anything. Just stay calm. No one here will hurt you.” Heero hugged him lightly, trying to comfort his mate but he just kept crying. Finally Heero accepted that there was nothing else he could do. “Sleep Duo, just go to sleep. You’re safe here.” He left a light kiss on his brow as Duo fell into a deep sleep, the tears finally slowing to a stop. Heero left him to sleep and slipped from the room, locking the door behind him.

“Papa, what’s wrong?” He turned and smiled at his son. Quatre smiled back but didn’t try to hide the worry in his eyes. Over the years his empathy had grown greatly and he could sense Heero and Trowa clearly from as far as thirty kilometres so it was no wonder that he knew something was wrong.

“It’s alright little one.”

“Things didn’t go as smoothly as you hoped did they?”

Heero laughed slightly and started walking down the hall, Quatre at his side. “No they didn’t.”

“You made him sleep for a very long time Papa, without his permission. Of course he’s going to be upset, that’s a long time for a mortal. Did he even know you before you up and kidnapped him?” he asked, curious and Heero remained silent making Quatre groaned. “Papa how could you! At least tell me you talked to him without using your powers.”

“He panicked. I had to calm him or risk him hurting himself,” Heero said sounding a bit uncomfortable.

“That’s it, I’m talking to him next time.”

“No! He’s too emotionally unstable.” Hero gripped Quatre’s arms lightly, worry clear on his face.

“I’m one hundred and twenty seven years old Papa, okay so I don’t remember the first seventeen of those at all and another thirty five of those only vaguely but still. I can take care of myself.”

“I know. It’s just…”

“You still see me as I was when you found me.” Quatre said gently, smiling softly. Heero had explained everything to Quatre once he thought he was mentally old enough to understand. Quatre had listened calmly, left the room to think about what he’d learned and then asked his Papa to read him a story like when he was younger. Heero had been unable to hide his relief at that. “I’ll talk to him. The last thing you need is a mate you won’t even talk to you. Just go easy on the mind tricks or he’ll never trust you.”

“You’re right. Now get lost, go find Trowa.”

“Yes Papa.” Quatre gave him a quick peck on the cheek and darted off down the hall.

Heero smiled fondly at his oldest and yet in most ways youngest child as he ran to find his brother. Although from a few of the glances he’d seen Trowa give the older vampire he would not complain about a change in their relationship. It was hardly unusual for vampiric siblings to become at least intimate if not mates but with Quatre’s ‘illness’ he was not sure whether or not he should nip it in the bud. He sighed tiredly as he went to meet Wufei; his life just kept getting more and more complicated.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Duo stared out the window, his mind refusing to believe what he was seeing. It simply couldn’t be real, it was like being back in time, except for the occasional power pole. He could see the nearby city from his window and it made him feel sick. There were no high-rises, no cars, and pretty much no familiar technology at all.

He sat at the window, just watching, all day, ignoring the meals that were left for him. No one attempted to talk to him thankfully. He was also very glad that an exploration of the bedroom had revealed clothing, perfectly tailored to his size which was a little creepy. Then again, if he’d been asleep for so long, Heero’d had plenty of time to measure him and then have clothing made. It was handmade and now he was awake….he was pretty sure Heero’s had been too. Then again, with so little sign of technology, that made sense, right? He played with the end of his braid as he tried to think things through rationally.

He watched the sun set, smiling as everything changed colours, he’d always loved sunset. There was a soft knock and then someone entered but he still didn’t move.

“They said you’ve been sitting there all day. Surely you’re hungry?”

Duo didn’t answer. He stiffened as a gentle hand came to rest on his. He turned his head enough to see a small blond, maybe a few years younger than him. The teen smiled at him.

“Please eat something, starving yourself won’t change anything. My name is Quatre.”

Duo slowly and stiffly slid off of the sill and walked over to the table where his dinner was waiting.

“Duo,” he offered quietly, sitting and beginning to pick at the food until his hunger kicked in. “Did that Heero guy kidnap you too?”

“Papa saved me from the same people who took you. But I was with them longer.”

Duo flinched at the quiet words. Wait a minute. “Papa?”

“The drugs damaged my mind. I was mentally a baby by the time he cleared them from my body. I grew up seeing him as my father.”

“But…he’s like my age. That would have taken years.” Like a century? What was going on? How could any of this be possible?

“It took a long time. Papa says I may never fully recover from the damage but I’m happy. I have him and Trowa and now you as well.”

“Did he brainwash you or something? The guy’s crazy! There is no way I could sleep for a hundred years!” he rushed out; he was so confused. His mind was telling him one thing and his body another.

“It was a stasis spell, it put you in a type of suspended animation.”

“Riiight. And who did it? The Wizard of Oz?”

Quatre laughed. “No, Papa did.”

“Okay, so I was in stasis and you guys what? Took a de-aging potion?” Duo snorted in disbelief. Poor kid was obviously mentally unstable.

“Didn’t Papa tell you?” Quatre didn’t look happy.

“Tell me what?”

“What he is, what me and Trowa are too.”

“What are you talking about?”

“We’re vampires Duo.”

Duo stared at him for a few seconds before cracking up. “Nice one kid.”

Quatre looked distressed at his reaction. “Duo I’m serious! We are vampires. Look.” Quatre opened his mouth wide, allowing his fangs to show. When he closed it again his eyes were glowing slightly. Duo stared in shock for a few seconds before falling out of his chair and scrambling away. “Duo!”

“Stay away from me!” he yelled; eyes wide as he gasped for breath.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Quatre flinched at his reaction but kept up his slow approach. “Duo I’m not going to hurt you, promise. Please, just sit and finish your dinner. No one here will hurt you.” Quatre extended his hand to the cornered human. “Please.”

Quatre was upset. He could feel Duo’s confusion and fear and it was added to by his own guilt for not explaining better. They both looked to the door as it opened and another teen strode in. Quatre smiled at his friend.

“Quatre?”

“It’s okay Trowa. I kind of gave Duo a scare. Papa hadn’t told him about us,” he explained and the younger vampire nodded at the explanation. “Duo this is Trowa. He’s been my friend since, well a long time now.”

“He’s a ….?”

“Yes, Trowa’s a vampire too. He’s the youngest. Papa changed him so that we wouldn’t be said when he aged and died. He won’t hurt you either. Please? Aren’t you still hungry?”

Duo nodded slowly and got to his knees. Quatre and Trowa backed off to give him room, which he was grateful for.

“So why am I here? Why did Heero kidnap me and make me sleep for seventy years?”

“You’re Papa’s mate. The sleep is to cut your ties with mortals,” Quatre shrugged. “Obviously everyone you knew is dead or Papa would have left you asleep longer.”

,,,,,,,,,,,

Duo paled. Hilde was dead? Nick, Alex and the rest of the boys he had helped with their baseball practise? All of them dead. He closed his eyes against the tears.

“How dare he!” Duo snarled. “What gave him the right to steal my life!” Duo slammed his chair back and began pacing the room.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Quatre winced at the strong emotions and smiled up at Trowa as a grounding hand was placed on his shoulder.

“Duo please! If he hadn’t you would have ended up where I was, a slave house. Would you have preferred that? And even if he had left you after saving you from that you may have died or been taken as a slave or pet by another vampire when they took over. There are many out there who would have used you, broken you and then killed you. Not all are like us. Please, just give us, give Papa a chance.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“It’s good to see you again Heero.”

Heero nodded at the other vampire as he walked into the library where Heero had chosen to wait for his arrival.

“I understand that you took Trowa as your Childe, I’m assuming you altered his mind?”

“He remembers nothing of his old life. To his knowledge he was always a pet, I would appreciate it if you acted as if that were so.”

“Of course. How is the little one?”

“He has made a vast improvement. Mentally he is the teenager he appears, although sometimes a bit more mature thanks to his empathy and actual age.”

“I am glad to hear it. To be trapped eternally with the mentality of a child…” Wufei shuddered.

“He would have known nothing else,” Heero shrugged.

“I wish my visit were solely for social reasons,” Wufei grimaced and Heero eyed him carefully. “There have been several attacks, two fatal.”

Hero straightened up, all attention on his companion. “By whom?”

“Unbound humans working in their homes. We lost Sally and Geoffrey.”

Heero swore, he’d known them both, though Sally only a little since she was only a few years older than Trowa as a vampire. Geoffrey he had known for centuries and he had respected him. “Do we know what the reason behind the attacks is?”

“No, the humans had all committed suicide before they could be questioned. It is believed to be the first wave in an attempt to over through us.”

“What is the Council doing?” he almost dreaded asking, he knew better than most how they could react to such things. Sometimes he regretted not accepting a place among them. If had and spoke together with Treize, surely they would listen.

“Culling the larger cities and towns of troublemakers and the stronger men. They have also issued a decree.”

“What?”

“No household is to have any unbound humans in it. They are to be bound or killed within three days. It is your choice how they are bound, whether as slave or pet but it must be done. It is the Councils will.”

Heero swore again, turning away so that he would not let his rage out against the younger vampire. It was not Wufei’s fault.

“What is it?”

“I just woke my mate. It will take more than three days to convince him to accept the claim and to agree to be turned,” he snarled, knowing his fangs were extending fully.

“He has to accept the claim in three days Heero. I suggest you begin ‘convincing’ him,” Wufei answered, sounding concerned and apologetic.

“Quatre is with him now. This has to be the worst timing ever! If I bind him in any other way the claim will not take.”

“You may have no other choice if you don’t want him to die.”

“Excuse me please. I will send Quatre and Trowa to you.”

Wufei nodded in understanding. He had lost Sally in a similar way; he had waited too long to claim her and another and taken her as their pet before eventually turning her. And now he had lost her to death.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They all looked over as the door opened to reveal an upset Heero.

“Papa?” Quatre stood and moved to his Sires side, eyes showing his fear and worry.

“Go with Trowa and talk with Wufei, he’ll explain.”

Quatre looked at Trowa who nodded and stood to leave. “Bye Duo.” The two vampires left and Duo was not very happy to be left alone with Heero.

“Quatre thinks I should go easy on you.” Duo stated, earning a small smile.

“He is very protective of me.” Heero stepped further into the room and closed the door, locking it. Duo swallowed and moved away from him. “I’m not here to harm you.” Heero looked at the table, good Duo had eaten.

“So why are you here?”

“The Council has sent word. There have been several attacks on my people, two fatal.”

“I’m sorry but why tell me?”

“They were done by unbound human staff members,” He explained, seeing the way Duo watched him, obviously torn between the desire to run and his body’s desire for his touch.

“Still not seeing the connection.”

“The Council has decreed that all humans in a household must be bound or killed within three days.”

“Oh shit,” he gasped, eyes narrowing. “You are not killing me without a fight!”

“Do you really think you could fight me if that was my intention?” Heero growled, eyes glowing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Duo froze, unable to move as Heero’s power moved through him. But for once he was totally aware and not half asleep, aware and terrified.

“I am over four thousand years old, there are very few older or more powerful than I. But even I must obey the Council,” he sighed tiredly and stepped closer, holding Duo’s face between his hands. His skin was cold but that made sense right, if he was a vampire then he was dead. “I will not kill you Duo. I told you, you are my mate. I had hoped to give you more time to adjust but at least the claim must be completed by then.”

“Cl…Claim?” he hated the way he stammered but he wanted to move, to pull away…to lean into his touch.

“You will be marked as my mate. Here.” Heero’s hand moved to rest on the back of Duo’s neck and he shivered at the sensation of the cool hand on his skin.

“I am not some lost puppy you can just claim!” Duo snarled and tried to pull away.

Heero simply over rid his control of his body. “I know that! But this has to be done. Don’t you understand, you will die!”

“So what! No one loves a street rat!” Duo paled slightly at his own words.

“I do!” Heero’s reply was even more shocking but his next actions outdid everything else. Cool lips closed over his as arms wrapped around him.

Duo stood frozen for several long moments before slowly beginning to respond before he realised he could move again. He moaned and Heero slipped his tongue past his parted lips. They kissed for several long minutes, Duo relaxing in his arms, until Duo nicked his tongue on a fang and remembered exactly who and what he was kissing.

“No!” Duo pushed himself away from the vampire.

“Why not? You obviously want me,” Heero stepped forward, hand brushing his cheek and he swayed, body torn by opposite reactions.

“You…you’re…”

“A vampire? So what?”

“So what? You kidnapped me!”

“I could make you forget that; I could wipe all memory of your life before me,” Heero hissed dangerously.

“But then I wouldn’t be me anymore and you claimed to love me,” Duo shot back triumphantly even as he felt terror at the idea. He could make him forget who he was?

“True but I could simply make you want this.”

“No.” Duo backed off further but Heero followed him, trapping him against the wall.

“Don’t fight me Duo,” Heero’s voice softened but the braided male looked anywhere but at the glowing blue eyes, earning a chuckle. “That won’t help Duo,” he warned. _‘Duo look at me.’_

“N…No.” Duo stuttered but he could feel his head turning slowly in response to the voice he’d heard in his head. He fought with everything he had against the mental command.

_‘So strong. This is why I love you. I will not watch you die, even if it means making you hate me for doing this.’_

Duo shut his eyes tightly, tears leaking out, body trembling as his head stilled, knowing they were face to face now.

_‘Please Duo, don’t fight me.’_

“Get out of my head!”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

To Heero’s complete surprise Duo managed to throw off his mental command. He chuckled lightly at that. Instead of being mad he was proud of his mates achievement but they did not have time for this.

“You would prefer death?” He asked softly. “Am I really that bad?”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Duo looked up at the pain in his voice and their eyes met but there was no power in Heero’s gaze now, only centuries of loneliness and pain. Duo felt his heart soften slightly.

“No,” he whispered.

“I can’t watch you die Duo, please,” Heero’s tone was only just short of begging and Duo didn’t know what to do.

He had kidnapped him, stolen his life but he was offering him a new one. One with a family, where he would be loved, was that such a bad exchange? Did he really want to die that much? Hesitantly he raised a hand to touch a cool cheek.

“You’re so cold,” he whispered. Heero actually flinched slightly at that. Taking a deep breath Duo leant forward and tentatively pressed his lips to Heero’s. Heero remained completely still, letting Duo do what he wanted. Duo pulled back and looked him straight in the eye. “I don’t want to die,” he admitted shakily and Heero smiled.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“You won’t,” he answered just as softly. He began actively responding to Duo’s kisses, encouraging the mortal to explore his mouth. Keeping Duo occupied he began moving them backwards towards the bed. He felt his knees hit the edge and then twisted and pushed so that he landed on top of the stunned mortal. “Relax Duo, I won’t hurt you.”

He nuzzled a warm neck before moving downwards; leaving a trail of kisses and light nips. He smiled against warm skin as he heard Duo moan. He trailed his fangs down the soft skin and Duo gasped. He carefully removed Duo’s shirt and then his own, letting Duo get used to the sensation of their skin together. He soon had Duo an incoherent writhing mess on the bed but that stopped as soon as his hands went to Duo’s pants. He tensed up and tried to pull away.

“Duo?” he asked in concern

“No, please don’t. I can’t!” Duo was beginning to panic so he pulled back a bit.

“Duo relax, I won’t hurt you. I promise,” he tried but Duo kept shaking his head. “Shh,” he soothed, moving up so that he could cradle the other in his arms.

“I’m sorry I can’t,” Duo said softly, eyes still wide with fear.

“Let me take your fear Duo,” Heero whispered in his ear, nibbling at it slightly. “I can make it go away.” He exerted just a little power, just enough that Duo would be able to think past the fear he was feeling. “I promise all you will feel is pleasure.”

Duo moaned slightly as he continued his assault on his ear. “I….”

“Please Duo.” He licked at his neck and Duo whimpered.

“Yesss…” he moaned again.

Heero smiled and cupped Duo’s face in his hands, moving so that they had eye contact, watching amethyst orbs for the sign the mortal was under his influence. He smiled softly as Duo’s pupils dilated, breathing evening out. “Calm down Duo. Your body is completely relaxed, so much so that you can barely move. You only feel pleasure, there is no fear or pain.” He watched as Duo’s eyes slid halfway shut and the body in his arms began to go limp. “Do you understand?”

“Yes,” the answer was a vague though content murmur.

“Good,” he whispered and leant in, kissing him again. Duo responded instantly, languidly, not noticing when his tongue once again nicked a fang. He laid Duo back on the bed and the mortal lay there, body too relaxed to move. Heero went back to what he had been doing before, earning moans and whimpers from Duo. This time there was no reaction as his hands went to Duo’s pants, carefully undoing them and removing them.

“So beautiful Duo.” He moved back up for another kiss, only breaking away when Duo absolutely had to breath.

Removing his own pants was easy and he could see Duo watching him through half closed eyes. What he could see of the amethyst orbs was now glazed by arousal. He lay over Duo, making him moan, content to just kiss and touch for a time, easing Duo into things, knowing he would remember this later and not wanting him to think Heero would just use him.

He pulled the tie from Duo’s hair again, the mortal managing to lift his head a little so he could pull the braid forward, his hair lying in waves around them and he buried his hands in it. “I love your hair,” he admitted. Most men couldn’t pull off such long hair but it suited Duo. His words got a dazed smile from his mate who moved restlessly on the bed and he went back to touching him, hearing the sigh of pleasure.

He pulled out a jar from the bedside table after a time and began to slowly and gently prepare Duo, kissing him to distract him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything but lie there, kissing back. It felt so good he never wanted it to stop. His body was on fire, this was what he wanted, needed. He was vaguely aware of something pressing against a sensitive part of his body but he didn’t pay attention, enjoying the kissing, even as the pressure intensified, gasping at the jolt of pleasure as something inside was touched. He could hear himself making noises of pleasure and need. He lost all sensation of time, drowning in pleasure, but then Duo felt himself being moved, rolled onto his side, hair flowing around them, the cold firmness of a body against his back and he whimpered at the wonderful sensation but also at the loss of the touch inside.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero held Duo close, licking the back of his neck, feeling him weakly shifting, whimpering. “Shh, I’ve got you,” he murmured in his ear. He carefully pressed into the limp body in his arms, the noises Duo was making letting him know just how much his mate was enjoying himself. Would he let Heero do this again once free of his power?

The feel of a warm body in his arms, being inside him, was something he hadn’t felt since he was human. He hadn’t even had sex in centuries, losing interest in being with any but his then unborn mate. He fought the urge to bite, waiting for the right moment, feeling the pleasure build and build until Duo cried out and then he sank his fangs into the sensitive skin at the back of his neck. Duo gasped, body convulsing slightly. He pulled back once sure he’d drawn blood and then bit his own lip before kissing the small wound, letting their blood mingle, the tasted and sensation enough to trigger his own orgasm.

He held Duo close and smiled as the wound began to heal before his eyes, the blood seeping into the skin to create the claim mark. Duo was gasping, writhing in his arms as the power flooded through him before he went limp, panting, and Heero pulled out of him carefully, Duo making a sleepy noise of discontent as he did before he fell asleep.

“Mine,” he whispered and pulled the covers over them. There were still several hours until dawn. “Sleep my mate, sleep until nightfall.” He didn’t want Duo to wake up while he was asleep and panic.

Duo mumbled slightly in response, nothing intelligible though. Heero shifted back, tugging his sleeping body with him, sleeping in that spot would likely become uncomfortable after all.

_TBC…_


	5. ch5

_Disclaimer: Still don’t own._

# Chapter 5

Duo snuggled further into the arms holding him, content to drift between sleep and consciousness. There was something tickling at his memory, but he was too comfortable to pay much attention to it. He sighed as the arms tightened their grip slightly but froze as cool lips began to nuzzle his neck. Cool lips? Duo bolted from the bed and then hissed in pain as his body complained about the sudden movement. He blushed as memories from their previous activities, no matter how hazy they were, flooded back. He watched as Hero slowly sat up, sheets pooling in his lap. The cold air had Duo’s eyes widening in panic and shock, he was naked. Heero was naked!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero frowned as he felt his mate’s distress through their bond. He stood and moved to comfort him, but Duo whimpered and backed away. It was obvious from his movements that the mortal was in some pain from the previous nights’ activities, but he didn’t think that was what was causing his mates actions.

“Duo it’s okay. The pain will fade soon, its normal. Come back to bed, we don’t have to be up yet.” Heero extended his hand invitingly and took a step forward.

“Stay away from me! I did what you wanted now leave me alone!”

Heero hid a flinch at the anger in the teen’s voice. He had hoped that the bond and dreams would have already had more of an influence on his feelings towards him but obviously they hadn’t. “All right, I won’t touch you, but you should get back into the bed. The air is too cold for you, I don’t want you to get sick.”

Duo shook his head; there was no way he was getting back in that bed. “Get out of here. I hate you! You did this to me you monster! GET OUT!” Duo was becoming hysterical and the last was screamed.

Heero fought not to show how much those words hurt and quickly blocked himself from Quatre; the little one did not need to feel what was happening. “Duo calm down! You agreed to what happened last night, remember? I did not force you into it,” he tried reminding him, but Duo wasn’t listening. Heero moved, grabbing Duo to restrain him even as the mortal fought him tooth and nail, trying to get to the door.

“Duo!” He snapped and panicked amethyst eyes moved to meet his automatically.

He altered his grip as Duo went limp immediately, lifting the mortal and quickly carrying him back to the bed. Heero gently settled him, pulling the sheet over his lap since he’d sensed his discomfort at being naked. He sat beside him and touched his face gently. Unfocused eyes moved to rest on him, and Heero sighed tiredly.

“Why must you fight me like this? I hate doing this to you, but you keep leaving me no other option. I love you Duo, I chose you.” He leant down and kissed Duo softly, smiling slightly as the mortal instinctively responded, unaware of what he was doing.

He gently stroked his fingers through the long chestnut strands, Duo lying still under his influence. Heero found that he liked his hair unbound, though he understood why he braided it, otherwise it’d be a tangled mess all the time. He moved to nuzzle at a warm neck, licking gently at the skin as Duo’s head fell to the side, giving him complete access. He nipped lightly, just enough to raise a few droplets of that addicting liquid and lapped it up eagerly. Duo moaned and his fingers twitched, making Heero smile. He had a strong will to be fighting his power like this.

“Duo, I want you to stay in this state, you are safe and warm. The outside world doesn’t matter; just close your eyes and drift. You will listen to my voice and answer my questions fully and truthfully. Do you understand?” He watched as Duo’s eyes drifted fully shut, his body becoming even more relaxed as Duo lost the fight against him with the reinforced commands.

“Yes,” Duo’s voice had a distant quality to it, showing he wasn’t aware of what was happening.

“Good. Who were your parents?” Heero wanted as much information as possible so that he could understand his mate and his reactions.

“Don’t know, don’t need them.”

He frowned at the answer; stroking Duo’s arm soothingly even thought he knew Duo wouldn’t be able to feel it. “Who raised you?”

“Solo and the gang. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen.”

“What happened to them?”

“Dead, all dead. Solo in the plague. Father Maxwell in the fire. Everyone dies, leaves me,” Duo’s voice was beginning to lose the distant tone and was becoming distressed.

“Shhh, it’s okay. You’re warm and safe Duo, unaware of anything but that and my voice.”

Duo sighed as the command was reinforced again.

Heero kissed the top of his head gently, going back to stroking his hair. “Why do you hate me?”

“Stole my life. Didn’t ask me. Took them from me.”

“Took who Duo?”

“Hilde, Alex, Nick, Tommy, Alice.”

“Stop now.” He felt sorry for Duo, knowing that all his friends were long dead, but he knew he had done the right thing. “I love you Duo, do you believe me?”

“No one loves me, can’t love me.”

“I do. I want you to be happy Duo,” Heero sighed. He knew enough for now. “I want you to start waking up now Duo, you won’t remember any of this. You will remain calm and not fight me.” He stayed where he was as Duo’s eyelids began to flutter before opening and then focusing on him. He smiled gently at the mortal. Duo frowned slightly, obviously aware that Heero had done something but not what.

“I just helped you calm down Duo, you were past hysterical.”

Duo tried to move his head away from Heero’s tender fingers, but his body had other ideas. “Stop,” Duo said softly.

“No. We will be together for a very long time Duo; you need to get used to my touch. I won’t hurt you.”

“Long time? No way.” Duo shook his head slightly, body still too lethargic to do much.

“Yes Duo. You are my mate. When you are ready, I will turn you and we will be together for centuries, millennia even.”

“Never,” Duo stated and Heero chuckled.

“Never is a very long-time love.” Heero leant over and kissed him softly. Duo fought before finally submitting but not participating. “You will eventually accept this Duo. I am all you have now.” Duo shook his head, tears beginning to fall silently from now closed eyes. “Would it be easier if you forget for now? I could temporarily block your memories of your old life and let them return in a few centuries when you can deal with them better.” Duo’s eyes snapped open and he glared up at Heero. “I am beginning to think that would be best, they are causing you too much pain.”

“I swear I will hate you forever if you do.”

“Then give me another option Duo. You have to accept what has happened; it is impossible for you to go back. Not even I have the power to undo what has been done. I do not want you to be sad.”

“Should have thought about that before you did this.”

Heero sighed at the answer before leaning down to kiss him again. “I will give you until the night after next to make your peace with what has happened. After that I will block the memories. And do not think you can fake it; I will know if you have accepted it or not. Things are simply becoming too dangerous; I cannot risk the Council coming while you feel like this.”

“You can’t…” Duo struggled to move, to react more, but he couldn’t.

“I can! I am sorry but this is the way things are and you must accept that.” His fingers went to Duo’s claim mark, rubbing it lightly and causing Duo to gasp at the sensation. “Feels good doesn’t it?” He whispered softly and Duo moaned, lifting his head slightly so Heero had better access to the mark. He smirked and began to rub harder, watching in delight as Duo melted. “I want you to spend the next two days thinking Duo. Think clearly and carefully about what you left behind and what you are being offered. Life with us, as one of us isn’t that bad love. You won’t be disturbed except for meals which you will eat,” he whispered in Duo’s ear, earning a dazed nod. He smiled and slipped from the room, either way he would have his answer in two nights time.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Due vaguely heard the door shut, body utterly relaxed, almost calling out for him to come back and keep going before the haze of his touch faded. His mind slowly cleared even as his body remained relaxed on the bed. He needed to get up, get away…. those thoughts faded away, his mind focusing on what Heero had commanded, unable to think of anything else.

## ,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“I don’t agree with this Papa.”

Heero turned to see Quatre standing in the doorway, frowning at him. Heero turned back to the window, staring out at a city in mourning. The culling had begun last night and would last for several more nights due to the size of the city. Duo had to be settled into his new life before they arrived at the house, claimed or not it was too risky if someone saw the way he fought. “I will do what I must to protect us, to protect him.”

“By blocking his memories? He won’t be the Duo you fell in love with anymore if you do that,” Quatre argued, arms crossed.

“I can block his memories without affecting his personality,” Heero stated calmly.

“And that will solve things how? He’ll just hate you for blocking them instead of stealing his life or whatever it is he blames you for. For this to work you’ll have to block everything.” Quatre walked up behind his father and hugged him tightly. “I don’t want you to get hurt Papa,” the blond said quietly.

“We’ll find out soon little one. Why don’t you find Trowa and practise your music? I’ll bring Duo to see you in a few hours, one way or another.”

Quatre nodded and went to pull back but Heero turned and pulled his Childe into a hug. “I love you Papa.”

“I know. I love you too. Now scram.” He gently pushed the younger vampire away playfully and Quatre laughed, running to find Trowa. Heero turned back to the window for a while longer, dreading the coming confrontation. Despite how he acted around his son he really didn’t want to block Duo’s memories; he wanted the mortal to accept him on his own. Sighing softly, he turned and left the room, heading for Duo’s.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Duo lay on the bed where Heero had left him. He’d felt so lethargic since the vampire had left except when it came time to eat. If he even thought of ignoring a meal, he would suddenly find himself halfway through it with no memory of having eaten it, Heero’s last words echoing through his mind. He’d slept a lot, always dreaming of the vampire and spent his time awake thinking of what he’d been told to. He hated being commanded and unable to disobey, but at the same time he really didn’t want his memories to be blocked and he knew Heero wasn’t bluffing.

Duo turned his head as the door opened and stared at Heero as the immortal walked calmly into the room. He locked the door behind him and then moved to sit beside Duo on the bed. A cool hand reached out to rest against his face and he didn’t pull back, Heero smiled slightly at that.

“Will you remain calm if I remove my influence?” Heero asked seriously and Duo nodded.

He blinked as energy suddenly flooded his body. Heero moved back as Duo sat up cautiously, watching the vampire closely but avoiding his eyes. “I don’t understand, why did you choose me? I’m a nobody.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero’s smile widened slightly, at Duo’s willingness to listen at least for now. “I honestly don’t know. I saw you one night from a rooftop and had no plans other than to use you as a meal. But then I watched you for a few nights and arranged a meeting and something seemed to change. I didn’t want you as prey anymore; I wanted to know you, to have you by my side always. That night in the alley, you were so scared, but you were willing to fight when most would have been paralysed from fear. I saved you and that was the first time we exchanged blood although I wiped your memory of the night. It wasn’t safe for you to have knowledge of us yet. I left then to prepare for your arrival and stasis. When I saw what those monsters had done to you and the possibility that I had lost you…I had never felt such fear or anger before. I was so relieved and happy when you recovered completely.” Heero made an aborted movement towards him.

“Why didn’t you talk to me that night in the apartment. You did something to me.”

“I called you, using the blood bond between us and my powers. You actually managed to fight me slightly, but you came to me. I didn’t speak to you of any of this because I couldn’t. If you hadn’t been my mate you would have been able to resist my call, but you didn’t, and you now bear my claim mark. I love you Duo, for who you are. I do not care that you lived on the streets or that you have no titles. They mean nothing to me. You are my light love; from the moment I saw you. We complete each other, as it always is with mates. Only with you can I be totally open, show my emotions completely. I can’t even do that with my son and although he accepts it, I know it still hurts him.”

“I don’t know what to think, what to do,” Duo said, confusion and fear evident in his voice.

“I will not hurt you Duo, I would die to protect you. Please, give us a chance.” Heero slowly held out his hand and Duo met his eyes. There was no power there, just an honest pleading. Duo’s own hand went halfway and then froze. Heero could read the indecision in his eyes. “Please,” He begged softly. He relaxed as warm fingers intertwined with his and Duo gave a hesitant smile. Hero moved slowly forward and pulled him into a loose embrace. Duo didn’t return it, but he didn’t pull away either and Heero found that very encouraging.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Duo looked around as they walked through the house, it was huge! He kept close to Heero, not wanting to get lost. He smiled slightly as the sound of music reached him and Heero picked up the pace slightly before stopping in front of an open door. Heero pushed him inside slightly and they stood, watching and listening as Trowa and Quatre played together. The tune was unfamiliar to Duo but hauntingly beautiful all the same. He clapped lightly as they finished and Quatre turned to them with a brilliant smile.

“Papa?” Quatre questioned and Heero held his hand out to his son. The blond vampire went to him and Heero held him in a loose embrace.

“Quatre, you’ve already met Duo. Duo, my oldest Childe and son, Quatre.”

“Nice to see you again Quat.” Duo grinned at the blond and Quatre smiled happily. “Guess I should apologise for before. I…this is all so new and weird and well, I’m sorry.”

Quatre pulled a shocked Duo into a hug and Duo looked to Heero for help but the vampire smirked at his predicament. “I’m glad Papa didn’t block your memories. You’ll be happy with us Duo; I know you will.” Quatre pulled back.

,,,,,,,,,,

Heero held out his hand to Trowa and the youngest vampire went willingly to his Sire. “This is my youngest, Trowa. He doesn’t talk a lot but Quatre tends to make up for that.”

Quatre blushed as much as he was able at that and Trowa smiled fondly at the blond. Duo saw the look and smiled slightly, recognising that there was more than brotherly love on at least one side.

“Nice to meet you properly Tro.”

Heero smiled slightly, Duo giving them nicknames had to be a good sign, didn’t it? The green-eyed vampire smiled slightly and nodded his head in greeting. “Have you seen Wufei today?” Heero asked his Childer and they both answered in the negative.

“Wufei?”

“A friend and current guest. He was the one who brought word about the Council edict,” Heero informed his mortal.

“Oh.”

“Would you two like to help me give Duo his tour?” Heero asked. Quatre grabbed onto Duo and Trowa’s hands and began pulling them into the hall leaving an amused Heero to catch up.

\--------------------------

“Your house is impressive.” Duo commented as he sat down on his bed. It would be dawn in two hours and he was exhausted, unused to staying awake all night.

“It’s just a house. Quatre and then Trowa helped make it a home.”

“And me?”

Heero smiled and sat beside him, clasping a warm hand gently. “You complete it.”

“I…this is.”

,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero placed a finger against Duo’s lips, halting him. “It’s okay Duo, we have time now. We won’t move any faster than you feel comfortable with.” Heero assured him, able to feel Duo’s nervousness. To his relief Duo relaxed at his reassuring words.

“Thanks. It’s just, everything’s so different now. I feel so lost.”

“We’ll help you Duo, I promise. Quatre’s already claimed you.”

Duo grinned. “He’s cute, like a little kid.” Duo winced slightly as he realised what he’d said.

“Trowa and I both accept that Quatre may never progress any farther, he has already recovered to a greater degree than I originally thought he would. Neither of us will abandon him because of that.”

“Trowa likes him, more than…”

“I know. It’s sweet but…”

“They could both get hurt if Quatre doesn’t understand exactly what Trowa feels for him. He seemed to understand about you um, claiming me though,” Duo shrugged.

“Play it by ear, step in only if you think someone’s going to get hurt.” Duo advised and then looked down.

Heero tilted his face back up. “Never hesitate to give your opinion Duo, I value it. And you’re right; they need to work this out as much as they can for themselves. Trowa may be younger in our years but he is physically and mentally older.”

“How old were they when they were, um…”

“Turned? Trowa was eighteen and Quatre was seventeen. I was twenty-one.”

“My age.”

Heero nodded, glad they were physically close in age, it wasn’t always the case.

“You want to turn me,” Duo stated warily.

“Yes. But I won’t without your permission unless it is in circumstances where it is either turn you or watch you die. That was how Quatre was turned. I never originally intended to do so; I didn’t want him to be trapped with the mind of a child for eternity. He was attacked, his throat torn out. Now I do not regret it but then I was worried if I had done the right thing. Trowa was willing. He had been with us a year when I asked him. I feared what his aging and dying would do to Quatre and he did not want to leave him ever. It is not painful Duo. Your blood is drained and then you drink from your Sire and die but you wake again after several hours. You are tired and weak until your body adjusts, after that you’re fine.”

Duo was sitting very still as he listened. “I can’t.” He began to shake his head and Heero nodded.

“I know. But someday.” Heero smiled and then lent in for a small kiss. “It will be dawn soon and I need to speak with Wufei. Sleep well.” Heero stood and left the room, knowing Duo wouldn’t accept anything more than the kiss he’d given.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Duo lay in bed, mind spinning with everything he had learnt that night. He was exhausted, he needed to sleep but… could he believe it? He didn’t understand how Heero could love him. He wondered how they had died but then forced those thoughts aside, not wanting to cry. He just wanted to go home, but home no longer existed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero watched as Quatre fiddled with Duo’s clothing. The mortal looked very uncomfortable in the clothes, but he needed to look the part tonight.

“There, all ready.” Quatre slapped Duo’s hand away lightly. “Stop that! Papa tell him to stop pulling on them,” Quatre pouted slightly and Duo grinned sheepishly.

“Sorry Quat, I’m not used to this stuff and I’m nervous. Bad combo,” Duo shrugged and Quatre nodded in understanding.

Heero moved closer and wrapped his arms around his mate. Duo tensed ever so slightly for a split second before relaxing in his embrace. “Relax Duo, everything will be fine.”

“So says you. Do I really need to come?” Duo turned his head enough to see Heero’s face and frowned when the vampire nodded.

“Every member of my household must be present to show that I have obeyed the Councils order. Remember, anyone you talk to will be a vampire so be careful.”

“I will. Can’t I stay with you all night?” Duo asked quietly.

“Hopefully, if not try to stick with Trowa and Quatre. They’ll help you.”

Duo nodded but he was still too tense.

“Do you want me to help you relax?” He offered and Duo stiffened but Heero knew he was thinking about it.

“No, I have to be able to handle this, eventually right? So, the sooner I start the better.” He even managed a shaky smile.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Duo stayed next to Trowa as he looked around the room. It didn’t take long to realise he was the only ‘conscious’ mortal present. The others all had the glazed, dreamy or vacant look of a pet or slave. He stepped unconsciously closer to Trowa and the quiet vampire laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, obviously realising that the sight was causing him some discomfort. He could see Quatre approaching quickly; he’d obviously felt Duo’s distress from across the room where he’d been with Heero. Quatre stood on his other side, boxing him in so that no other vampire could get close. Gentle arms wrapped around the mortal in a brief hug.

“Papa said we can leave soon, hold on a little longer.”

Duo nodded jerkily.

“Well, well, what have we got here?”

Trowa stiffened and moved slightly so that he was between the two and the newcomer.

“Hello Relena,” Quatre greeted politely.

She paid no attention to him or the tense Trowa; her eyes were only for Duo. The teen tried to force himself to remain calm, but he knew it wasn’t working that well. He felt Heero’s concern through the growing bond and knew the vampire was making his way towards them as fast as he could through the crowd.

“A mortal who is neither pet nor slave. So Heero isn’t as obedient as he would lead us to believe,” she purred.

Duo felt a wave of disgust towards the blonde vampiress. Something about her set him on edge and he knew better than to question his instincts, they’d kept him alive for years on the streets.

“Leave them Relena. Duo is mine,” Heero’s voice was like ice, cold and hard.

Duo felt so relieved he could have collapsed then and there as Heero wrapped him in a secure embrace, nuzzling his neck slightly. Duo sighed and let his head fall back, forgetting what was happening for a second.

“A mortal Heero? How quaint. He can’t be what I could though. We belong together love.”

“No Relena, we don’t. Duo is my mate, claimed and marked. I am his and he is mine and nothing can change that.”

Relena actually hissed at them before storming off.

“Are you okay?” Concerned blue eyes met amethyst and Duo nodded slowly. “Quatre? Trowa?”

“We’re fine Papa. She didn’t do anything.”

“Good. Trowa, take Quatre and Duo to your room and lock it. I’ll come get you once this is over.”

Trowa nodded and put a hand on Quatre’s arm. The blond smiled up at his friend and nodded.

Heero gently turned Duo, looking him in the eye but without influencing him, gently caressing a warm cheek, not caring who saw. “Duo go with them, you’ll be safe. All of our bedrooms are warded against intruders. I don’t trust her not to try something.”

Duo nodded and then gave him a small hug before pulling away and following the others from the room. None of them noticed the blonde watching with a cruel smirk from across the room, dainty fingers stroking through her pets long silky hair.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“You will be mine Heero.” She whispered before pulling her mortal brother to his feet and leaving. Relena was very young, only a few years old but she knew what she wanted, and she knew her Sire would help her. There was no love between Dorothy and Heero. She settled herself into her carriage, leaning against her older brothers still frame.

Zechs had been a hunter until Dorothy had taken Relena and he had tried to rescue his beloved little sister. But it had been too late, and he had been bound to Relena as a pet. She very rarely let him wake because he always tried to escape or convince her that what she was now was wrong. Why couldn’t he see that she was happy and be happy with his life? If he could accept it, she wouldn’t have to do this to him. She’d been tempted many times to wipe his memories but then he wouldn’t be her brother anymore, the brother that still loved her despite everything.

“Wake up Zechs, “she whispered. She felt him stiffen slightly before he hugged her to him tightly. She sighed happily and let herself drift off to sleep, safe in her brothers’ arms.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zechs looked down at his once gentle and kind sister. He loved her but he hated what she had become with a passion. He knew Dorothy had done something to her to make her like this. He’d seen others turned without becoming different people to who they had been before. He kissed her forehead softly and stroked her hair.

“I’m so sorry Relena, I couldn’t protect you.” He leant his head back against the side of the carriage. He had no idea where they were but from the way they were both dressed he knew it had been some sort of gathering. His fingers idly brushed the collar and chain around his neck and then pulled away quickly in disgust.

He sighed heavily and then settled in to think and just watch the night scenery while he was actually able too. Once they were ‘home’ he would be put back under until Relena went somewhere else. Dorothy didn’t like it when he was awake so Relena never woke him when she was around.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Treize watched the young vampiress all but storm from Heero’s house and frowned slightly. The girl could cause problems, especially with her Sire’s backing. Dorothy was old and powerful, not in his or Heero’s league but still powerful. His gaze flicked to Heero and the other vampire nodded slightly. Good, Heero knew to be on guard. With two Childer and a recently claimed mate it didn’t surprise him that Heero was being overly cautious and paranoid though. He’d seen Heero’s mate and had to admit that his friend had very good taste. The young man would make a wonderful addition to them when the time came.

Although there was something vaguely familiar about the boy that seemed to tease the edge of his senses. That was impossible though, he had not been to this area for over a hundred years before the night he’d met Heero’s oldest Childe, the mortal would not have been born.

His thoughts drifted to Relena’s pet, her own mortal brother. The young man was exquisite, more so than his sister. He knew of the boy from his career as a hunter and actually felt some pity for him, to have rushed to his sisters rescue only to end up as he had. He knew from his reputation that he’d been quite cunning and intelligent. It was a pity that Relena would never agree to part with him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hero gently lifted his mate from where he’d fallen asleep on Trowa’s bed. His Childer were curled up together on the rug in front of the fire, Trowa had opened one green eye when he’d entered before falling back to sleep. He slipped from the room and moved towards his own room, after tonight he wasn’t comfortable with Duo sleeping in one of the above ground rooms, they were nowhere near as secure. He put Duo down on the bed and pulled the covers up.

Duo murmured sleepily before his eyes opened slightly. “Heero?”

“Go back to sleep Duo, I’m here,” he whispered, running his fingers through chestnut bangs.

“Kay,” Duo sighed and snuggled further into the blankets earning a smile from the vampire.

Heero stripped off his formal clothes and paused before pulling on some loose pants, he didn’t think Duo would appreciate it if he joined him naked. He slid into the bed and lay near Duo. He was very surprised when his mate rolled over, snuggling into his side and throwing an arm around his waist. He lay stiffly for a few moments before relaxing and returning the lose embrace and letting his body fall into his usual death like sleep. He just hoped he woke first so that Duo wouldn’t panic over cuddling with a corpse.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zechs closed his eyes for a second before moving to wake Relena as the carriage began to slow. She woke slowly and smiled up at him and for a second it was like he had his sister back but then her eyes glowed slightly, and he could feel his connection to reality dimming as a feeling of peacefulness stole over him.

“Lena,” he managed to murmur before he went completely under.

Relena watched as his eyes glazed over and his expression became vacant. She reached up and kissed his cheek softly, not that he was aware of it. “Sire’s orders brother,” she said softly as the carriage came to a stop. She stepped down easily and entered the sprawling mansion, Zechs following obediently behind her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“How did it go Childe?” Dorothy stepped into the entry hall.

“Heero has taken a mortal mate,” Relena pouted. Dorothy smiled and hugged her Childe.

“Well we can’t have that, now can we?” A cruel smirk settled on her cold features and Relena nodded. “Don’t worry Childe, Heero Yuy will soon be yours.” Dorothy watched her Childe and her pet leave for their suite.

Yes, Heero would soon be theirs and then she would have her vengeance. She would force him to watch as his mate and Childer were brutally killed, watch as the always-strong Heero Yuy broke. She smiled as she fingered her pendant. Within it was the key to their success; Relena would soon have her beloved Heero as an obedient lover. And after that the only obstacle would be Treize himself, but she had plans for the oldest of them. Plans he would not escape and that involved Relena’s pet. She knew the mortal would have caught his eye by now. Soon, very soon now.

TBC…


	6. ch6

_Disclaimer: Don’t own._

**Chapter 6**

Duo woke slowly, feeling safe and content…there was an arm around his waist, a cold body against his and he tensed. He shook off the last of the drowsiness, why was someone in his bed? He blinked and then frowned…not his bed. One of the underground rooms. Right! The party, the creepy vampire lady, Heero sending the three of them away but he didn’t think this was Trowa’s room and hadn’t he gone to bed alone?

No, he knew the body pressed against his, though at least they both seemed to be clothed this time. How had he ended up in bed with Heero? It felt…nice, and that scared him. He could feel the bond to Heero and it would be so easy to just let go, to let it influence him into loving Heero. They were mates according to him, destined for eternity together, could he ever want that on his own?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Relena was not happy with her Sire’s plan, Zechs was her brother, her pet. He had always been with her and now she had to send him away. She didn’t understand how this would help her get Heero but Dorothy was insistent that it had to be done. She gently bit down, swallowing a mouthful of his blood, she would miss how good he tasted, severing the pet bond between them. She licked the wound closed and looked up, seeing him blink slowly, awareness returning, but she met his eyes before he could fully wake, sending him into a dream-like state for travel. “Goodbye brother,” she stroked his hair and then kissed his cheek, leaving the room before he was led away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Treize studied the note and then the young man standing in his library. He didn’t believe for one second that the sentiments were sincere; Dorothy was not the type to suddenly want peace between them. He walked slowly over to the young mortal who simply continued staring vacantly off into space, looking as if he were half asleep. Treize gently grasped his chin and tipped his head up, studying him. His first impression the other night had been correct, the mortal was breath taking. He smiled and then snapped the man out of the state he’d been put into for transport since Relena had broken her bond with him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zechs blinked and then tried to step back as he found a strange man gently grasping his chin. His eyes darted around the room and he found he didn’t recognise it or what scenery he could see out a nearby window. Added to that was the fact that Relena was nowhere in sight and he was very wary. A warm chuckle brought his attention back to the other man. He tensed, ready to fight if he needed to and saw his reaction add to the amusement he could see in blue eyes. He quickly looked around, suddenly very aware of the strength in the hand holding him, this was no mortal.

“Relax Zechs, I will not harm you. You would like some answers I assume?” The man moved away and sat behind a desk, motioning for Zechs to sit.

“Who are you?” Zechs asked, not caring that the man was a vampire. He still had his skills as a hunter and this man did not have Relena to stay his hand.

“Treize.”

Zechs couldn’t help but pale slightly. Everyone knew the stories of the oldest vampire. “Why…why am I here?”

“You have been given to me as a peace offering. You are no longer bound as your sister’s pet. However, I do not trust Dorothy’s intentions so I will have to completely search your mind. She may have planted orders that you are unaware of and I do not wish to be forced to kill you later out of self defence.”

“Why not kill me now and rid yourself of the risk entirely?” Zechs asked without an ounce of fear in his voice. He honestly didn’t care if this vampire killed him. His Relena would never have done something like this and finally his hopes of getting his little sister back was beginning to die.

“Because you intrigue me and I think it is worth the risk to find out what they are planning.” Treize stood and moved closer to him.

Zechs stood and backed up a bit before forcing himself to stay still but he did not meet the others eyes. A cool hand grasped his chin again and gently but surely forced his head up. He closed his eyes and waited.

“I will not hurt you Zechs, I give you my word.”

“You’re a vampire, your word means nothing.” Unfortunately his eyes had snapped open when he’d answered and Treize moved quickly before he could shut them again. Zechs could feel himself relaxing as all thoughts of fighting slipped from his mind. No….

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Just relax Zechs, you’re safe here.” Treize gently pushed him down onto a nearby couch, sitting beside him but turned so that he did not loose eye contact.

Zechs’ eyes were half closed and his breathing had deepened. Unlike many he did not question Zechs, instead he used his powers to enter his mind directly so that he could search it far more thoroughly than questioning would allow. He smirked as he found what he’d suspected, buried far deeper in the mortals subconscious than any other baring perhaps Heero could have searched. Dorothy was clever but she was still no match for him. He carefully began to disentangle the compulsions and orders from Zechs’ mind, not wanting to damage him. He studied them for a few minutes before completely destroying them and then pulling out.

Zechs blinked and then collapsed back into the couch weakly. Treize frowned and moved to help him but the mortal pulled away.

“Relax, the dizziness will pass in a few minutes. Dorothy had left several orders and compulsions within your mind at an incredibly deep level; your mind is trying to right itself after their removal.”

“Orders?” Zechs asked, still a bit dazed.

“To kill me. Lovely woman that Dorothy. More than a little unhinged and definitely power hungry. Looks like you were to wait until a specific event and then do it. The event itself wasn’t clear enough for me to work out though, she is clever no matter how mad.”

Zechs simply stared at him and Treize frowned again, he should be shaking off the effects faster than this. He put a gentle hand on the mortals shoulder and he blinked, shaking his head to clear it. Treize was relieved to see that he had finally shaken off the last of the effects.

“How often were you aware while with them?”

“Only when Relena and I left the house. Dorothy didn’t like my being awake. The last time we were in a carriage and dressed for a gathering,” he admitted and Treize assumed he was only answering so freely because he was still a little off balance

“That would have been when I saw you a week ago. So you do not know anything of recent events?”

Zechs shook his head, looking wary and confused.

“There were several attacks on my people by unbound humans within their homes, two of these attacks lead to fatalities of friends of mine. After consideration the Council ordered all large cities and towns culled and that all humans within a household must be bound as a pet or slave within three days. As such I will have to bind you as I have no desire to kill you.”

“Why not?”

“Because other than Heero, who I do not see frequently, I have no one to converse with on a regular basis who could possibly match me intellectually. I know your reputation from your time as a hunter. I miss having some one to match wits with.”

“But I wouldn’t be much company always being under.”

Treize looked at him and then smiled. “Who said you would be kept under? I do not believe in doing so unless necessary. It is my wish that you be, if not happy, then at least comfortable here. Zechs, you were given to me as a trap but this is a chance for you to live an at least more normal life. You will be free to wander the house and grounds as much as you wish, you will be well fed, have a suite of rooms and never want for anything.”

“Except freedom.”

Treize sighed. “That is impossible now, you have been brought too deeply into our world and there are few mortals who would accept a one time pet back.”

Zechs looked away, shaking hands curling into fists.

“Come, I will show you to your room and then initiate the bond.” Treize held out a hand and Zechs stared at it before slowly taking it. He led him through his home and into the largest of the empty suites, opening the door to let him in and he saw Zechs’ eyes widen slightly. “This is a private sitting room, through that door is the bedroom with an attached bathroom. None of your things were sent with you, I will have the tailor attend you and if you make a list of things you would like; books, games, things like that, I will supply them.”

He led Zechs to the couch and sat with him. Treize gently grasped Zechs face, blue eyes glowing. He watched as the mortal gained a dazed look.

“No pain Zechs,” he said softly and then bent to his neck. He licked the skin for a few seconds before gently sinking his fangs in and beginning to drink. He tightened his grip slightly as Zechs slumped in his embrace. He withdrew as carefully as he’d bitten, licking the wound to clean and seal it and then bit his own wrist, lifting it to Zechs’ mouth. The mortal swallowed obediently, slumping even further into his arms as it hit his system.

“Sleep Zechs and wake tomorrow night,” he ran his fingers through long blond hair.

Zechs’ eyes obediently slid fully shut and he slipped into sleep. Treize gently lifted him and carried him through to the bedroom, pulling the covers back with one hand before laying him down. He removed lightweight shoes and then pulled the covers back up over him. He watched him sleep for a few minutes, smiling. He wished Zechs had never been claimed as a pet, he knew the young man would have made a wonderful mate.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Duo grinned as he listened to Trowa and Quatre play. He guessed that living so long meant that when you mastered an instrument you really mastered it. They were incredible individually but when they played together it was indescribable. He was quite happy to spend his time listening to them when he wasn’t exploring the house or chatting with Heero. He’d permanently moved into the vampire’s rooms after the gathering since Heero had decided to get all paranoid about someone deciding to kidnap him and it didn’t really bother him anymore. He looked up as Heero walked in and then frowned at the way the vampire was dressed. The other two paused in their playing to watch.

“Heero? What’s up with the clothes?” he was still getting used to the styles of a world where everything was handmade but it definitely wasn’t his normal attire.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Wufei sent me a message, I need to go see him for a few days. The three of you will be fine here with the staff. I shouldn’t be gone more than four days.”

Heero noticed the two dejected looks and even Trowa didn’t look happy. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Duo, nuzzling his claim mark before kissing him softly. Then he moved to embrace Quatre before moving to Trowa and repeating his actions.

“I’ve increased the protections so you’ll be safer. Don’t worry, I’ll be back before you know it.” Heero smiled slightly at them before leaving. They watched from the window as he got in the carriage and it disappeared into the night.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zechs stretched and opened his eyes. He studied the room for a few seconds before remembering where he was and what had happened. He slipped from the bed and headed for the bath, wanting to make use of it while he was aware of doing so. He didn’t trust Treize to keep his word; the man was a vampire after all. He bathed quickly but still giving himself the chance to enjoy it and redressed, carefully placing the pendant hanging around his neck underneath his shirt. Once he was done he left the room and began wandering the halls aimlessly.

“Good evening Zechs.”

He turned at the sound of a cultured voice to see Treize standing in a nearby doorway. Zechs swallowed slightly and then bowed. “Master.” He forced himself to keep his head lowered and so he missed Treize’s frown.

“Join me Zechs.”

He obediently walked into the room and looked around in awe, he’d never seen anything like it before.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

He nodded, still too shocked to answer verbally. His eyes remained locked on the far wall; a wall made completely of stained glass that was lit from behind to simulate daylight. The glass bathed the rest of the room in a rainbow of shifting, different colours. It was simply breathtaking.

“Please sit and eat. You must be hungry.”

Zechs finally tore his eyes the glass to notice that a small table was set against a wall and covered in plates full of food.

“You’ll have to let cook know your preferences. I think she may have gone a little overboard tonight but she wanted to make a good impression.” Treize’s lips quirked slightly in a small smile.

Zechs sat and slowly began to eat, watching Treize as he sat opposite and played with a glass full of red wine or blood.

“I think I need to make clear a few things now that you have had time to clear your head. My name is Treize, not Master. I do not want you to bow or play the submissive pet. I wish a companion willing to talk and argue with me. I swear that you are safe here and I never break my word. I will not order you to do anything unless I have no other choice. Obviously if you accompany me to a gathering you will either have to be an accomplished enough actor to fake being under or I will put you under just enough to do so. Other than that it is my wish that you remain aware at all times. I do not agree with the policy of simply taking anyone who takes my fancy and bonding them as a plaything. If you had not already been taken as a pet I would have preferred to court you as a mate. Unfortunately that is now impossible. However I hope that one day you will consent to becoming my Childe, but I will never force you to do so. It will be your choice alone,” Treize explained.

Zechs just stared at him, still not believing him but he did listen, no vampire kept its word to a human, especially a pet.

“Since you have finished, how would you like a tour?”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Duo lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. It had only been one night and already he missed Heero. He could feel him, sort of in the back of his head but it was fuzzy. He knew he was okay and not worried but that was it. Duo just wanted to sleep but it seemed to be eluding him. He sighed and rolled over to Heero’s side of the bed, inhaling his scent. This was insane! He couldn’t sleep because he wasn’t used to sleeping alone anymore. At this rate he’d be dead on his feet by the time Heero got home.

“Can’t sleep?”

He jumped slightly and then grinned sheepishly at Quatre. “How’d you know?”

“I could feel it. Do you want some help relaxing? I know I’m not very good at that stuff but it should help at least a little.”

Duo thought about it and then nodded, at this point he’d take any help offered. He trusted Quatre, there was nothing at all about him that would make anyone ever distrust him.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Quatre smiled as Duo made himself comfortable and then their eyes met. “Relax Duo, you’re very tired and you need to sleep. You’re safe and warm, just drift off. Go to sleep.” Quatre pushed as much as he could and watched as the tension drained out of Duo and his eyes grew heavy. Very slowly he drifted off into a deep sleep and Quatre turned the lights off before leaving and closing the door.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Quatre laughed as Duo tumbled across the floor, bouncing back to his feet. Trowa nodded, a small grin on his lips as Duo faced him again. They were all doing their best to keep occupied while Papa was gone, all a little on edge because of that party and Relena.

It was silly, there was no way she could get in, they were safe. And even if she did, he and Trowa were older than her, even if only Trowa knew anything about fighting. He’d been taught so that he could protect both of them if anything happened. Papa had mentioned teaching him soon as well and he didn’t like it but he liked the idea of not being able to help even less.

Duo already knew how to fight. He didn’t talk a lot about his life before Papa, and if he did it was usually remembering friends, but he’d obviously learned something then. So he was training with Trowa, learning how to face a vampire. As Heero’s mate, even though still human, self-defence was definitely allowed, even if he killed the attacking vampire.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Duo came awake instantly but lay still. Someone was in the room and it wasn’t one of his vampires, he didn’t know how he knew, he just did. Ever so slowly his hand moved to the knife he’d tucked between the mattress and the wall. His fingers were just closing around it when he was suddenly pinned. He bucked, trying to throw his attacker off but something covered his mouth and nose. He tried to scream but the world was suddenly spinning. He managed a gasp as everything went black.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

She held the cloth for a few more seconds just to be sure and then climbed off of the mortal, lifting him from the bed easily. She left the room and met up with the others, each carrying an unconscious vampire. She smirked and led them back upstairs paying no attention to the bodies spread throughout the house. Heero Yuy was in for a surprise when he got home, that was for sure.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero stared around his home in horror and growing rage. He moved so fast that he blurred from mortal sight as he all but flew down the stairs and threw open the door to his room. He could sense the lingering presence of one of his kind as well as Duo’s fear and some sort of drug. Leaving the room he ran to the one Quatre and Trowa shared to find some small signs of a struggle but nothing else. All of his mortal staff was dead so he could not question them about the perpetrators. But he didn’t need to, not after the gathering. He was only glad that Wufei had not been in on the plan; his concern had been genuine when Heero had felt a brief flare of utter terror from his mate.

Heero stormed back upstairs to find Wufei moving amongst the bodies looking for clues. The Chinese vampire looked up at him and then nodded silently in understanding.

“The bitch dies,” Heero growled out and then headed back to the carriage.

“Agreed,” Wufei simply stated calmly as he unhitched the horses and swung up onto one. Once Heero was mounted on the other they took off. They didn’t bother going for help, while Wufei was younger than Dorothy he was her equal in power. The two of them should have no problem taking them out and rescuing the others.

Heero rarely missed cars but right then, he really missed having one, or his old motorcycle, they would be faster. While they were faster than the horses they were riding, they could not sustain those speeds for the distance they needed to cover.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Duo groaned, his head felt like he had a marching band or thousand marching around in it and he couldn’t focus his thoughts. His whole body felt slow and achy as well.

“Is the little mortal waking up?”

His eyes flew open at the sound of that voice. He moved backwards and gave a pretty good glare at the young vampire.

“Oh, I’m so scared. In case you haven’t noticed yet you’re not going anywhere.”

Sure enough Duo found himself chained to a post in the middle of the cold stone floor. He had also been stripped down to his boxers and the room was freezing.

“See those glyphs? They make sure you can’t call dear Heero for help. Don’t worry; we plan on him showing up eventually. Just in time to watch the last bit of life drain from your fragile mortal body and for his Childer to go up in flames. To loose everyone you love in one go, it’s enough to break anyone.”

At that Duo snickered. “Not Heero, it didn’t break me and it won’t break him. All you’re going to do is piss him off and that’s one thing you don’t want to see. I’ve heard enough to know that much bitch.” Duo snarled. He didn’t let himself flinch as her hand connected with his cheek.

“I’m sure a few days in here will cool you off boy. Heero will be mine, he will come begging to me for my love and I will give it to him. Enjoy the remainder of your short life.” With that she stormed from the room.

Duo waited until he was sure she was gone before flopping down on the stones, biting back tears at the pain in his face. He had one chance for escape, if they left him alone long enough. If he could get out and find Quatre and Trowa they’d have a chance, as long as it was night. He figured they could take Relena but there was no way she was the mastermind behind this, she was too much the obsessed airhead. He wiggled on the stones until his braid lay next to his bound hands and began searching it with half numb fingers. Hopefully they had overlooked what his fellow mortals always had, the fact that you could hide a lot in a braid.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Trowa wrapped his arms tightly around Quatre’s shivering form, normally such a temperature would not bother them and that worried him. He held him close, trying to offer what comfort he could. He mentally berated himself for the thousandth time, he should have protected Quatre and Duo better. As it was he’d barely had the chance to fight back before being rendered unconscious. They had been in this cold cell for at least two days now and there had been no news of Duo. He had disappointed his Sire, his Father and for that he would never forgive himself.

“Not your fault. They shouldn’t have been able to get in. I didn’t even feel them,” Quatre said softly, hugging him back. “Do you think Duo’s okay?”

“They want to hurt Sire, he will be fine for now.”

“You better believe it Quat.”

They looked up to see a virtually naked Duo standing outside the bars, a huge bruise decorating his face and his lips nearly blue from the cold but otherwise in good shape.

“Gotta love a good pair of lock picks, they can really save your neck. You two want out of there?”

They just continued to stare at him in shock.

“What? You never met a street rat before? I knew how to pick locks before I could read,” he commented, bending to work on the lock of their cell. “Not very complicated, I’ll have this in a few seconds.” Sure enough the door clicked open and then he was inside, working on the spelled chains that restricted their abilities. “So, coming? Oh and can I borrow a coat or something? It’s freezing in here!”

Quatre laughed quietly and Trowa smiled before removing his top and handing it over, after all vampires didn’t really feel the cold like mortals, and now that they were free the feeling of cold was fading. All three suddenly smiled at once.

“Heero,” Duo breathed.

“Papa’s mad,” Quatre commented with a grin.

“Let’s go.” They followed Trowa carefully out of the room and down the hall as the sound of screams began to reach them. It appeared that Heero was beyond mad.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Wufei grinned viciously, fangs tearing into the throat of a young vampire that had dared attack him. He could see Yuy fighting several feet away and way beyond his ability. The older vampire was almost dancing as he moved, graceful and yet brutally tearing through Dorothy’s forces. Wufei spun and then froze as his attacker collapsed. He grinned as Trowa was revealed, looking a little too pale but unhurt. His eyes flicked around the room until he spotted Quatre and Duo back to back, the mortal doing damage to any who got in range of the knife he’d found somewhere. Heero had already begun fighting his way to them.

The five met up near the middle of the room, Quatre throwing himself into his Papa’s arms before Heero moved to Duo, giving the mortal his long coat so that his legs had some cover to hopefully help warm him up.

“I end up sick and you get to play nursemaid Heero.” They all smiled at Duo’s grumbling.

“What happened?”

“Woke up and someone was in the room. I’d just grabbed my knife when they were on me, shoved a cloth over my face. It must have been drugged cause I woke up here. The blond menace, Relena, is the only one I’ve seen but there’s no way she did this alone.”

They all dropped into defensive stances as the sound of clapping reached them.

“Not bad for a mortal.” Another blond vampiress appeared, Relena at her side.

“Dorothy,” Heero spat.

“Always a pleasure Yuy. I’ll admit your presence is a bit of a surprise Chang, but nothing that can’t be dealt with.”

“You’re out powered Dorothy, surrender and we’ll let the Council deal with this,” Wufei offered calmly although he was anything but calm, something was seriously wrong with the situation. That thought was reinforced as she laughed.

“Can you get a more annoying laugh?” Duo asked sarcastically under his breath causing Heero’s lips to twitch slightly in amusement.

They watched as Dorothy began to glide down the stairs towards them, ready to move at a split seconds notice but all she did was keep walking.

“Didn’t you wonder how I had so many of our kind for you boys to fight?” She purred.

Duo looked around at the bodies; sure enough most of them had fangs. He frowned at that and shook his head as something brushed against his mind. He felt more than heard the subtle brush of wings and whispers of seductive darkness. He’d heard it before on many occasions when he’d been in danger and had always pushed it back.

He didn’t have time to try to work out what that was, not when Dorothy was getting even closer. And why weren’t the others doing anything? He looked at his four companions to find them watching Dorothy as if she were the only thing that mattered but not as the very dangerous enemy she was. What the hell?

“Scared little mortal?” She taunted and let her fingers dance over her pendant. “Beautiful isn’t it? Do you know how long it took me to find even one of these?”

“What are you doing to them?” Duo snapped.

“Me? No, I’m not doing anything.” She smirked and his eyes went to the pendant.

“That thing?”

She nodded. “As I said, not bad for a mortal. It’s almost a pity you have to die. But your claim protects you from too many of our powers to leave you alive. Who would you prefer to have kill you? The innocent little Quatre? The silent Trowa? Maybe the near stranger, Wufei Chang. No. I know who it should be.” She laughed again and Duo paled slightly, eyes going to the only one she hadn’t named, the sound of wings becoming more frantic in the back of his mind.

“No,” he whispered, looking for any sign of recognition in the dark haired vampires blue eyes but there was none.

“Oh yes. Heero, take that sword and kill Duo. Stab him through the heart,” she ordered.

Duo watched as the man who had promised to never hurt him, that said he loved him picked up the indicated sword and moved forward. Duo backed up, raising the knife for what little protection it would give him.

“A heart shot is permanent. Not even turning you will save you from it. After all, even we need our hearts,” she sneered.

“Heero don’t do this. Snap out of it! It’s me, Duo,” he babbled, still backing up. Heero’s movements were a little choppy and that gave him hope, he was fighting whatever control that trinket gave Dorothy.

“Kill him now!” She snarled and Heero moved.

Duo gasped as the blade slid into his body, missing his ribs but skewering through the heart. It took a few seconds for the pain to hit and then he would have screamed if not for the blood he spat up instead. His legs gave out and he began to collapse, eyes never leaving Heero’s.

So he saw when horror and understanding suddenly flooded them and managed a pained smile. He could feel his heart slowing, knew he was near death but he had to tell him.

Heero blurred as the vampire moved to catch him, gently lowering him to the floor. Duo would have thanked him for saving him the pain of hitting the ground but his body was going numb so he probably wouldn’t have felt it anyway.

“Hang on Duo, please just hold on,” Heero begged softly.

Duo blinked, Heero was beginning to blur but he fought to focus on him He tried to talk but simply spat up more blood. Had he punctured a lung as well? Oh well, he was dead either way so it didn’t really matter. He struggled to speak, to tell Heero the one thing he never thought he would.

“Don’t try to talk, save your strength,” Heero told him, trying to stop the bleeding even though he knew it would not help.

“Lo…lov…” Duo was dimly aware of Heero kissing him but everything was going back and cold. He could feel himself gasping for air and then…

“Duo? Duo!”

_TBC…._


	7. ch7

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 7**

Heero gently laid his mates body down, brushing chestnut bangs out of the way before carefully closing the vacant amethyst eyes. He ignored the near paralysing pain in his heart and stood to face Dorothy and Relena, fangs bared and eyes glowing with pure rage. Relena was smart enough to take a step back but Dorothy simply smirked at him. Heero stepped towards them and then shook his head slightly, he could feel something pushing against his mind but his rage gave him the strength to fight it, for now. Knowing he couldn’t hold out forever he attacked.

Relena screamed but it wasn’t her he was aiming for; Dorothy was the far larger threat with that pendant. He staggered as a fist slammed into the side of his head. He turned to see Wufei standing there, eyes blank and swore. He didn’t have time to fight him, not with his ability to resist slowly deteriorating. He turned slightly to see Trowa and Quatre moving to contain him. He couldn’t hurt his Childer. He turned back to Wufei; he would have to go through him then. He lunged forward and snarled mentally as he felt his body slowing against his wishes. He landed and tried to move but his body wouldn’t respond.

“Really Heero, killing your mate and attacking your friends. That’s not very nice now is it?” Dorothy nudged him with a foot, rolling his limp body over so that he was staring at the ceiling. “Whatever should we do with you?” She smirked again before looking to Relena. “He’s yours Childe, as promised.”

“Thank you Sire,” Relena simpered. A delicate hand came into view, reaching out to touch him and Heero cringed internally.

Shocked silence filled the room as a tanned hand grabbed hers from out of nowhere.

“No one touches what is mine.”

Heero was sure he had died, that was the only explanation for his hearing that voice again. He felt the power holding him break and rolled to his feet only to stare in shock. Duo was standing, head bowed and hair shadowing his face, holding Relena’s wrist in a tight grip. But the most shocking thing was the two pitch-black wings extending from his back, like a raven’s.

“How?” Dorothy whispered and they could just make out the smirk on Duo’s face.

He moved fluidly and almost too fast to be seen and Relena screamed as her wrist snapped and she was tossed aside. He turned towards Dorothy and she instinctively stepped back.

“Duo?” Heero whispered in shock, unable to believe his eyes.

“Not exactly. Don’t worry though he’ll be fine,” it was Duo’s voice but it wasn’t Duo.

“Who…what are you?” Dorothy stammered and Duo slowly raised his head to reveal purely amethyst eyes.

“Shinigami,” Duo whispered and then moved. The blade that had been impaling his chest was suddenly in his hand and then sticking out of her chest. As the blade entered the power holding the other three vampires snapped, freeing them to look around in confusion.

Quatre whimpered slightly and half collapsed into Trowa’s arms as he felt Duo. Heero heard Wufei curse quietly but couldn’t take his eyes from his mate, the mate he had killed. Shinigami held his hand out and Dorothy’s body was consumed by shadows.

He walked over to Relena and she tried to scramble away but he moved to quickly for her to escape. He placed his hands on her face and she screamed before suddenly going limp. “She’ll be fine now that Dorothy’s interference has been removed.”

“Duo.” Heero took a hesitant step forward but froze, hand half raised towards his mate. Shinigami looked over at him and smiled.

“Duo doesn’t blame you Heero, though I doubt you’ll believe until he tells you himself.”

“What…” Heero swallowed, staring into those strange eyes and Duo’s lips quirked in a small smile.

“Am I? That is complicated. I have been with Duo all his life though he has always pushed me back when I have tried to help him. It is only because he died that I was able to come forward now. Do you remember what he tried to say as he died? He meant it with everything he is. Perhaps we shall meet again one day.” With that the wings vanished and Duo’s eyes rolled back, his body going limp. Heero barely managed to catch him before he hit the floor.

“Papa? What happened?” Quatre was rubbing his arms as if cold, still held in Trowa’s firm embrace.

“I’d like to know as well Yuy,” Wufei added.

Heero nodded distractedly as he checked Duo over. He was breathing and there was no sign of the wound that had taken him away supposedly forever. “Not here. We need to get home.” Heero shifted Duo in his arms so that he lay more comfortably and started walking for the door but then he stopped. “Get Dorothy’s pendant, it is too powerful to be left here.” 

Trowa bent and removed it from what little was left of the vampiress.

“What about her?” Wufei pointed to the unconscious Relena.

“Leave her, as Dorothy’s Childe all this is hers.” With that Heero walked out the door, Trowa quickly moved to the stables, getting the carriage there readied quickly. Heero got in, Duo cradled in his arms and Quatre sat beside him, pressing close, seeking comfort. He freed one hand from his grip on his mate to wrap around his Childe and Quatre cuddled in. Wufei soon joined them and the Trowa got the horses moving, they would be pushing it but they should make it home before daw.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero gently washed the blood from Duo’s chest as the mortal continued to sleep. They had made it home just before sunrise and had instantly collapsed in their respective beds to sleep. As far as Heero could tell Duo had not stirred once and despite Shinigami’s words he was worried. What if he never woke? Sure he had been brought back from death physically but what about the most important parts of him? Heero leant down to inhale his mate’s familiar scent, nuzzling into his neck and then moving to the claim mark he began to nuzzle and lick it, hoping for a response. He was trying not to think of the…entity that had possessed his mates body, too focused on caring for Duo and wanting him to wake up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Duo was floating. It was warm and wonderful and he wanted to stay forever. He felt something moving at the edge of his awareness, something that made a rustling sound, like lots of feathers moving in the wind. He felt more than heard an amused chuckle and tilted his head to the side.

“Who’s there?”

“You know who I am though you have done your best to ignore and suppress me,” a dark voice answered from seemingly nowhere and everywhere at once. Duo shivered, yes he knew this voice. It was the voice that whispered so seductively whenever he was in danger, a voice that he had never answered. “What, no answer little one?”

“Shinigami,” Duo whispered. He stiffened as feathery wings seemed to wrap around him but nothing happened.

“If you had only let me out early you would not have died.”

“WHAT!”

“Think back Duo.”

Duo thought and then paled. “Heero…he killed me. No… he didn’t want to, he tried to save me but it was too late. That bitch!”

Shinigami chuckled. “She is dead, we killed her.”

“We?” Duo questioned but then images flooded his mind of everything that had happened since he’d ‘died’. “Oh. So I’m alive?”

“Of course, I could hardly allow you die like that. What do you take me for?”

Duo figured it would be safer to not answer that question. “So if I’d let you out we could have skipped the whole kidnapping by drug using slavers and Heero?”

“The slavers yes. Heero well…I like him, he’s good for us. Side’s I’m not the one whose dying word was love, not that you fully got it out but it was enough to get across what you meant.”

Duo blushed. “So, what now?”

“Simple. You wake up and I go back to sleep till you need me again. And from now on let me out! Bringing you back from the dead is not fun!”

“What about when Heero wants to turn me?”

“That’s different, you won’t truly die. Anyway it won’t be a normal turning since we are one. How do you kill the god of death after all?” With that the feeling of wings withdrew and Duo’s eyes opened.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero pulled back slowly, Duo was still unresponsive even to stimulation of his mark. He sat up and stared down at his mate, not knowing what to do. This was all his fault; Duo would not have been targeted if he weren’t his mate. He sighed and ran a hand down Duo’s cheek; his skin was so warm compared to Heero’s own and he loved that warmth. He actually jumped as a warm hand pressed his hand further against the skin. His eyes flew to Duo’s to see amethyst orbs staring straight at him.

“Duo?” his voice was shaky but he didn’t care.

A small smile spread across the face below him. “Hey,” was the soft answer.

Heero just stared at his mate in shock. Heero tried to pull away, knowing Duo wouldn’t want anything to do with his killer but the mortal refused to let go of his hand, sitting up carefully and then moving quicker as there was no pain.

Duo wrapped his arms around the panicking vampire and flat out refused to let go. “It wasn’t your fault; I don’t blame you. There was nothing you could do. It’s okay I’m here,” Duo kept murmuring until Heero stopped fighting and went limp in his grip. Duo moved around until they were comfortably settled on the bed, face to face. He traced Heero’s face with a hand, marvelling at the feel of his cool skin.

“How can you say that? I killed you,” Heero whispered brokenly.

Duo took a deep breath; he didn’t know if Heero had understood his dying words or not so he’d just have to say them again. “I love you Heero.” Blue eyes widened in shock. “I know you were fighting Dorothy’s control the whole time; you are not responsible for what happened so stop blaming yourself. I’m alive and I’m never leaving you.” Duo moved forward and kissed Heero gently, trying to reassure the vampire. He managed to slip his tongue past his lips, deepening the kiss and tightening his grip on Heero.

Gradually Heero began to respond, especially after Duo purposely nicked his tongue on one of his fangs and the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. Heero’s grip suddenly tightened as he rolled them so he was resting on top of Duo. They broke apart so that Duo could breath and the mortal smiled up at his mate.

“You love me?” Heero asked in wonder. He had hoped but he had accepted that the most he would probably ever get was acceptance and affection.

Duo’s smile widened and he kissed him again before answering. “I love you. I don’t know when it happened but I do. I’m just glad I got to tell you.”

“That’s what you were saying when…”

“When I was dying, yeah. Didn’t come out all that clearly though.” Duo lightly touched Heero’s face, smiling when the vampire leant into his touch.

He leant up to kiss the other again, liking the feelings such a simple action caused. Heero met him half way and they continues to kiss for several minutes before a knock on the door disturbed them. Duo groaned and pulled away. “Go away!” He yelled causing Heero to smirk.

“Duo!” The door was slammed open as Quatre came flying in, eyes locked on the two figures on the bed. The small blond threw himself at Duo and the mortal barely managed to catch him. He submitted to the worried hugs and checks for injuries with a small smile. He grinned at Trowa who had stayed further back and the other nodded in greeting.

“I’m okay Quat. What about you guys?”

“We’re fine now,” Quatre assured him.

“Where’s Wufei?” Heero asked from his spot on top of his mate, there was no way he was moving.

“The library,” Trowa stated quietly. He stepped forward and gently removed Quatre from the bed, leading the older vampire towards the door. He shut it after them and Heero smiled before turning back to his amused mate.

“Where were we?” The mortal asked before pulling him back down, kissing him again, letting his hands slip under Heero’s shirt, caressing cold skin, feeling it warm from the heat of his body. He felt Heero shiver slightly and then his hands were all over Duo’s body in return. Touching was fun, it was nice.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Duo got out of bed and stretched, he felt good, like he’d never been injured or locked in a freezing cold room.

“Duo…”

“Heero, I’m fine, promise. I can’t just stay in bed. I really want a bath, I know you cleaned me up last night but,” he shrugged. He’d meant what he said when he told Heero he loved him, but was he ready for more than kissing and touching? He wanted to be but… he glanced towards the bathroom, chewing his bottom lip.

“Duo? What is it?” Heero got up and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Would you…maybe…like to join me?” he asked nervously, the tub was definitely big enough for both of them. He saw Heero’s eyes widen in surprise and fidgeted slightly.

“Are you sure?” Heero asked and he nodded.

“I’m not ready…just a bath…”

“There’s no rush,” Heero promised, kissing him softly.

“Yeah,” Duo smiled and took his hand and they went into the bathroom, filling the tub with hot water. He took a deep breath and stripped off, not like Heero hadn’t seen it all before. He undid his braid and then stepped into the massive, deep tub, sitting down and sighing in relief as the heat began soaking into tense muscles. He glanced up and watched as the last of Heero’s clothing dropped to the floor, blushing slightly as he saw him. He knew they’d both been naked when he had been Claimed but his memories of that were very foggy and the next morning he’d been too scared and angry to want to look.

Heero caught him looking and he ducked head slightly, feeling the water move as Heero got in. He felt a warming hand caress his shoulder and he took a deep breath, making himself relax, leaning back towards Heero. Heero gently pulled him back to rest against his chest, his legs either side of Duo’s body. “It’s okay Duo, nothing will happen unless you want it to,” he whispered in his ear before kissing the skin behind it and Duo shivered at the caress. He reached for Heero’s hand, taking it, relaxing fully against him, tucking his head under Heero’s chin.

It felt really nice to just be held. They hadn’t done much last night but lay in bed and reaffirm they were both alive, only moving for food and other necessities. Tonight they really should leave their room but part of him just wanted to stay locked away in their own little world. Heero hadn’t said much about the fight, hadn’t asked about Shinigami, and Duo was a little scared about that.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zechs was curled up on a chair reading when Treize walked into the room. He looked up and watched the vampire as he paced. “Something wrong?” he asked cautiously.

“Dorothy was killed three days ago. She kidnapped Heero’s mate and Childer, Wufei helped him rescue them and Dorothy was killed in the ensuing fight.”

Zechs paled. “Relena?” He whispered and Treize’s expression softened.

“She’s fine. Apparently Dorothy had altered her mind when she turned her but the damage has been undone.” Treize smiled slightly as Zechs relaxed, a small happy smile on his lips. He moved closer to his pet and gently brushed his hair away from his face. “I have already sent word to have her brought here, she is still too young to be left completely alone.”

“Thank you,” Zechs answered softly, feeling suddenly drowsy, blinking sleepily.

Treize smiled at him and it was soft, gentle, something he never would have imagined from a vampire being aimed at him. “I think the fire and your book are putting you to sleep,” he commented.

Zechs nodded and went to stand, Treize easily steadying him when he wavered on his feet. He frowned slightly at a minor burning sensation on his chest. His hand went to his pendant and he pulled it out from under his shirt. It was glowing softly and Zechs suddenly felt incredibly weak and tired. He looked at Treize but the vampire’s eyes were locked on the pendant.

“Treize…” He managed to slur before he began to slump to the ground. He could see Treize’s eyes glazing and then the vampire joined him on the carpet. He reached a heavy hand out to the other man but he suddenly went limp, his hand half way between them. Treize’s eyes slid shut bare seconds later. If anyone had been in the room they would have noticed Zechs’ breathing beginning to slow as his body simply began shutting down.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Duo suddenly sat up, pushing Heero away. He had a distant look on his face as if seeing something Heero couldn’t. Worried Heero reached out and put his hand on Duo’s shoulder.

“Duo?”

“The bitch.”

Heero flinched slightly at the venom in his mates voice before Duo turned to him, eyes once more purely amethyst. Heero shivered slightly. “Shinigami,” he whispered. “What’s going on?”

“Dorothy had plans even past her death,” he answered as his wings appeared. “I have to go; they are almost beyond help.”

“Who?”

“Treize and Zechs.” Shinigami stood and then vanished leaving Heero alone to worry after his mate and friend.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Shinigami appeared in Treize’s library and frowned at the sight of the two collapsed to the floor. He quickly moved to Zechs’ side and ripped the pendant from around his neck, crushing it to powder, but there was no change in their condition.

He knelt and placed his hands over the mortal’s chest, feeling his heart as it struggled to continue to beat. Violet energy surrounded him, spreading from his hands to encase the dying man for several minutes before fading. He then moved to do the same to Treize. Once positive it had worked he vanished, reappearing in Heero’s rooms.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero looked up as Duo, no Shinigami, reappeared. He smiled at the vampire but Heero didn’t relax.

“They’ll be fine now.”

Heero watched as the wings vanished and the amethyst receded to mortal normal.

“Okay, that is weird, cool but weird,” Duo commented, shaking his head slightly before moving to re-join his mate on the bed. Heero was still staring at him and Duo frowned. “Heero?” He could feel Shinigami’s concern as well in the back of his mind but ignored him in favour of his mate. “What’s wrong? Heero please talk to me,” Duo begged, reaching for the vampire only for him to shy away. Duo froze as ice gripped his heart.

“What are you?” Heero asked with no emotion.

“What? I’m human Heero, you know that,” Duo said as calmly as he could.

“Humans don’t come back from the dead. They don’t have wings and their eyes don’t change like that,” Heero stated coldly.

Duo just stared at him, lost as to what to say. He reached out to Heero but his mate backed away and Duo felt his heart begin to break. “I am human Heero. Shinigami isn’t me. He’s, well I’m not entirely sure but he’s not me. Please Heero.” Duo hated begging; he’d done too much of it as a child but he couldn’t stand seeing Heero so cold.

“Why are you here?” Heero ignored his begging, no matter how much it hurt to do so.

“Why am I here? Last time I checked you’re the one who kidnapped me and put me to sleep for seventy frickin years so don’t you dare ask that!” Duo was losing his calm.

“You expect me to believe you can come back from the dead but can’t wake up from a spelled sleep?”

“Shinigami probably could but in case you didn’t notice until you shoved a sword through my chest I never let him out. I didn’t know what the voice I sometimes heard was and it scared me so I pushed it back. Without my giving him control he couldn’t do a thing to wake me. I’m here cause you chose me! I’ve stayed because at first I had no choice and now because I love you!” Duo was screaming by the end, tears beginning to flow but Hero remained standing coldly. “Don’t do this Heero, please,” Duo’s voice dropped to a whisper as he held out a trembling hand.

“Get out.”

Duo flinched back at the utter lack of feeling in his mate’s voice. “What?”

“Get out, you are not welcome in my home.”

“Heero no, please don’t,” Duo sobbed.

“Leave.” Heero’s eyes were glowing and his fangs were more than a little evident.

Sobbing Duo fled the room and past a very shocked trio in the upstairs library as he fled the house. He wasn’t sure how long he ran before he collapsed to the ground, letting the soil swallow his tears.

‘I am sorry.’

He ignored Shinigami’s apology in favour of continuing to cry. “Why? Why can no one accept me?” he whispered brokenly.

‘Return to Treize. He will give us shelter.’

“Why?”

‘We have met before, long before your birth. Go to him.'

Duo slowly staggered to his feet and didn’t protest as Shinigami’s power flooded his body. He blinked as he was suddenly standing outside a grand mansion. Wearily he knocked on the door and smiled shakily at the mortal who answered. “I need to see Treize please. Tell him Shinigami needs his help.”

The servant nodded and Duo waited, resting against the wall. A few minutes later he was led into the house and into the very library he had been in not even an hour earlier.

Treize looked at him in surprise. “Duo?” He questioned and the braided teen nodded, collapsing into a chair.

“I didn’t know where else to go,” he admitted softly. He didn’t see the looks exchanged by the other two before Zechs knelt by his side and offered him a comforting hand.

“What happened? Heero?”

“The bastard’s fine. He…he threw me out.”

“What! You are all he’s thought of for over half a century. He would never do something like that,” Treize stated.

“Unless he couldn’t accept my co-tenant,” Duo spat bitterly.

“You’re Shinigami’s vessel.” Suddenly everything made sense to the vampire. Duo nodded anyway. “What happened?”

“Other than saving you and Zechs there from Dorothy’s posthumous revenge? Heero…I don’t know he just went all cold when I went back and Shinigami retreated. Asked what I was, why I was there. Then he told me to get out, that I wasn’t welcome. Shinigami brought me here.” Duo laughed sullenly. “I finally admit to loving the idiot and he throws me out, how’s that for my life?”

“Why didn’t you tell him earlier what you are?”

“Maybe because I didn’t know till after he shoved a sword through my heart?” At their lost looks Duo explained in detail exactly what had happened. He fell silent afterwards, just staring out the window as the tow began talking softly. Zechs moved back to his side and pulled him to his feet.

“I will speak with Heero tomorrow. For now you are welcome here for as long as necessary. Today you will room with Zechs, I’ll have another room prepared for you in case you need to remain longer.”

Duo just nodded and obediently let Zechs lead him to his room and down onto the bed. He was asleep instantly.

_TBC…_


	8. ch8

_Disclaimer: Don’t own the guys._

**Chapter 13**

Heero looked up as Treize was admitted into his study, sitting quietly as the older vampire stared at him. He could feel that he was angry but couldn’t think of what he had done to anger his old friend and frankly he wasn’t in the mood to deal with him. “What do you want Treize?”

“How could you?”

Heero blinked in confusion at the seemingly random question, huh? “How could I what?”

“I currently have a houseguest. A depressed and understandably angry mortal by the name of Duo Maxwell. How could you do that to him?”

“How could I? He lied to me!” he snarled.

“You kidnapped him! You claimed him as your mate and then threw him out the first time something didn’t go your way! Do you have any idea what would have happened if he had not come to me? Any other would have killed him!”

“Not that that works, I shoved a sword through its heart. Didn’t keep it down for long,” Heero shrugged and went back to his book. He hissed; fangs bared as his desk was flung aside by an incredibly mad Treize. The older vampire grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the wall.

“It? IT! Duo is a he, a very hurt human teenager! Not an IT! He may be Shingami’s vessel but that does not change who he is,” Treize snarled at him.

They both ignored the sound of the door slamming open as Wufei and Trowa ran in only to freeze in uncertainty, both knowing that even together they were no match for the oldest of their kind. Treize suddenly sensed them and turned his head, the look in his eyes telling them clearly to leave and they did so, not willing to challenge him although Wufei kept a firm grip on the younger vampire so that he would not try to rush to his Sire’s aid.

“Consider yourself lucky Shingami seems to like you despite what you’ve done or he would have killed you for harming his vessel!” Treize took a deep breath. “Do you realise the great gift you have been given? No vessel has ever been claimed before, Shingami has never allowed it. And yet you have claimed Duo with absolutely no protest from him, in fact according to Duo he was pleased with it. Do you have any idea what will happen when you turn Duo? Shingami will be tied to him for as long as he lives, perhaps beyond that. The longer Shingami resides in a vessel the more his powers merge with that person. By allowing you to turn Duo Shingami may be consigning himself to eventual death through being totally absorbed into Duo. Duo loves you Heero, though at the moment I have no idea why. You are a cold-hearted bastard Yuy, I had thought you had changed over the last century but I seem to have been mistaken. When you come to your senses the boy will be living with me. Good bye!” With that Treize was gone leaving Heero to slump to the floor.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Would you like to play a game of chess?”

Duo shook his head, not taking his eyes from the window.

Zechs sighed, the other mortal had been like this ever since he had arrived two week ago. Nothing he or Treize tried could get him out of his brooding silence and they had tried everything they could think of. Zechs wanted to go and teach Heero a lesson for hurting the teen but Treize had already ‘talked’ to him and it had seemingly done nothing. Relena would be arriving the next night and neither of them was sure about how Duo would react to seeing her.

“She’s your sister again Zechs, if you ignore the blood sucking part,” Duo commented.

Zechs gaped slightly in surprise even as Duo turned to him and then he understood as he saw the others eyes, the amethyst colour had spread slightly but not fully. So Treize had been right about Duo learning to tap Shingami’s powers without letting him out.

“What happened wasn’t her fault, I don’t blame her at all.”

Zechs smiled slightly in relief because of that and the fact that Duo had finally spoken at all. Zechs lay his hand on Duo’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “Yuy is an idiot,” he offered softly, ignoring the way Duo stiffened. He gave another gentle squeeze and then left the room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero sat, staring at the bed he had shared with Duo. He hadn’t needed Treize to tell him how Duo was feeling, he could feel it all himself through their bond, a bond he’d been doing his best to ignore for the last three weeks. He hated admitting it, even if it was just to himself, but he missed his mortal. Missed his smiles, his humour, even the way he hogged the covers. But did he really know Duo? Did Duo even exist? Heero shook his head, trying to clear it. He looked up, startled as Quatre stormed in.

“Bring him back Papa!” the small blond demanded to his father’s surprise.

“Quatre?”

“Bring Duo back!”

“I can’t…He’s not who you think little one. I won’t put you in danger.”

Quatre stared at him in shock before laughing. “Papa, I’ve always known. Couldn’t you feel him?”

Heero’s jaw dropped slightly as he stared at Quatre. “You…you knew?”

The younger vampire nodded. “He’s Duo but the other is always there, trying to protect him and us. Is that why you made him leave? You have to go after him Papa. You need him and he needs you.”

Heero looked away. “I can’t.” Heero suddenly found himself on his back staring at the ceiling with a throbbing jaw. He blinked and then looked at his son who was glaring at him, fists clenched.

“You are going after him Papa and you will apologise on your knees if you have to,” Quatre bit out angrily before turning and slamming the door behind him.

Heero just lay where he’d fallen for a while, too shocked to do anything else. A low chuckle finally snapped him back to reality and he glared up at Wufei before rolling to his feet.

“It appears Quatre has developed quite the left hook,” The Chinese vampire commented as he walked further into the room. “I’ll look after the kids; you go and bring your mate home.”

Heero looked at him for a while before slowly nodding and turning to his wardrobe to pack the essentials since it would take a day or two to reach Treize’s….if he’d even let him in. He was so confused, not something he was used to feeling. He missed Duo so much but…how could he be sure?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero followed the mortal through the halls of Treize’s home but stoped as he saw a figure leaving a room up ahead. He watched as the man turned and started walking towards them, head buried in a book, a familiar braid swinging behind him. He must have made a sound because shocked violet eyes suddenly snapped up to meet his.

“Duo,” he breathed, drinking in the sight of his mate. The mortal broke from his shock and began backing away before breaking into a run. “Duo! Wait!” He yelled before taking off after him. He nearly ran into him as Duo suddenly stopped. He waited as Duo remained still and then turned to him, eyes pure amethyst.

“If you ever hurt him again…” Shingami didn’t need to finish his threat and Heero nodded in understanding.

He grasped Duo’s wrist gently as Shingami retreated, leaving Duo blinking in confusion until he focused on Heero and tried to pull away. Thinking quickly he brought all his powers to bear as their eyes met. He relaxed slightly as Duo’s eyelids drooped and his eyes took on a slightly glazed look. He gently pulled him into a nearby room and sat him on the couch before sitting himself and pulling him to rest against his chest.

“It’s okay Duo. You’re going to stay completely relaxed and calm and you will listen to me. Understand?” He whispered in his mortal’s ear. He smiled at Duo’s sleepy murmur of assent and removed his influence. He felt Duo begin to tense before his body obeyed the order he’d given and relaxed against him bonelessly.

“What?” Duo asked dazedly.

“I’m sorry Duo,” Heero apologised quietly. “I hurt you and I know you have no reason to forgive me but I am sorry. I…I was scared.”

“Scared?” despite the daze, his confusion was obvious.

“Of losing you,” he admitted, hugging Duo to him tightly. “Please come home with me. I…I love you Duo. I am so sorry.” Heero waited but Duo lay limply in his arms, silent. He was shocked when Duo suddenly pushed out of his arms and stood, looking down at him.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Duo stared down at Heero. He could feel Heero’s shock that he’d managed to break free. He was slowly but surely learning to use some of Shingami’s powers for himself and no vampire was a match for the god of death. He refused to break eye contact, staring at Heero until he looked down in shame. He had to know if Heero was serious or not, if he meant what he’d said, it was his heart on the line. He knelt in front of the vampire and reached out to grasp his chin, pushing his head up to regain eye contact. He searched the blue eyes, seeing his despair and love, and then a slow smile began to spread across his face.

“I love you too Heero. Ever do something like that again though and I let Shingami deal with you, got it?”

Heero nodded in understanding, hope blooming.

“Then lets go home.” Duo stood and extended his hand to his mate who took it and stood as well. “Don’t think this means you’re totally forgiven yet. You’re sleeping on the couch for at least a month,” he threatened.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Quatre was practically bouncing as they watched the approaching horses, able to feel that while things weren’t totally fixed, they were better. As they got close, it was obvious that Duo wasn’t used to riding, and why would he be? Horses hadn’t really been used when Quatre was human, at least not by those in the city or most towns. He watched Duo slide off the horse and then he rushed forward, wrapping himself around the mortal who laughed and hugged him back just as tightly. “I missed you,” he choked out, feeling Duo lay his head on top of his.

“I missed you too Quat,” he whispered.

“You’re home to stay, right?” He pulled back to look at his Papa as well.

“Yeah, I’m not going anywhere.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Trowa glanced up from his book as Quatre laughed. Duo had never finished school so Quatre had decided they should work on lessons together. Trowa had never even attended school but he had learnt quickly after being turned. Quatre could memories things but it had taken years for him to begin to understand and not just quote back word for word. Working with Duo was a good way to help ensure he understood what he had memorised.

He liked watching, always eager to spend time near Quatre. He knew some of it was left over from his days as a pet and Quatre’s defender but it was more than that. He…he loved Quatre, but not just as a brother, no it was more. He would never say anything though, he knew nothing would ever come of it. It was enough to be at his side.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Duo relaxed back into Heero’s arms, laughing as he watched Quatre and Trowa chasing each other around the garden. He’d been home for three months now and things had settled back into a routine. He’d caved after two weeks and let Heero back into the bed although they still hadn’t gone further than kissing and touching since Heero had originally claimed him.

Relena had apologised in tears for everything she had done and had been forgiven and was now happily living as a member of Treize’s household. Shinigami had gleefully showed him images of what Treize most likely planned to do to Zechs now that things had settled down, making Heero curious as to why he couldn’t stop blushing for several hours.

“Thinking hard?”

Duo tilted his head back to look up at his mate and smiled. “Not really. Just happy.”

Heero smiled down at him and held him closer. “I’m glad,” Heero offered quietly. He kissed Duo softly and the mortal returned it eagerly.

“Papa!” The two broke apart and laughed at the scandalised look on Quatre’s face.

“What’s the matter little cat? Never seen two people kiss before?” Duo teased lightly.

Quatre blushed in response and Trowa wrapped a protective arm around the blond making him glance upwards. Heero and Duo watched as the two froze before Quatre moved to stand on tiptoe, tilting his head upwards even as Trowa leant down. Their lips met in a soft, chaste kiss and then Trowa pulled Quatre up against him, cradling him gently.

Duo grinned and tugged his mate to his feet and towards the house.

“We’re leaving them?” Heero half turned back towards his Childer but Duo kept pulling him into the house.

“Heero, Heero, would you have wanted others around when we were getting together?”

“But...”

“Heero, Trowa would never do anything to hurt Quatre, you know that. Quatre’s what, about fifteen mentally now. Do you want to know what I was doing at fifteen?”

Heero could hear the pain in Duo’s voice so he turned his full attention to his mate.

“When you’re on the streets you’ll do pretty much anything for a night out of the cold in winter. Trowa loves him and will treat him like a prince, that’s better than many have for their first time. Take my word for it. Quatre trusts him completely; he knows Trowa won’t hurt him. I think he’s falling for Trowa in more than a brotherly way. Just let them work it out between them.”

Heero thought about it before nodding and willingly following Duo inside. “You’re right, it’s just hard. I still see him as the boy I rescued,” Heero admitted.

“Yeah, well everyone needs to grow up someday. How about we follow their example?” Duo smiled seductively at his mate and began heading for their room.

He knew Heero could hear the way his heart was pounding but he wanted this. He had to know that he could let Heero touch him and not be afraid like he was all those months ago. He didn’t want Heero to have to calm him all the time. He opened the door and slipped into the underground room, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Heero entered behind him, shutting and locking the door. The vampire stood across the room and watched him, making his pulse race even more. Heero sighed and knelt in front of him, gently pushing his bangs away from his eyes. “We don’t have to do this Duo, not if you’re not sure,” he reassured his mate.

Duo smiled and gently stroked his mate’s face, revelling in the feel of the cool skin. “I’m sure. I want this Heero, I want you. Please.”

Heero stared into his eyes before nodding slowly. “Okay, but if you want to stop you say so.”

It was Duo’s turn to nod.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero rose gracefully so that he was standing directly in front of the mortal. His hands slowly reached around behind Duo’s head, smoothing down the chestnut hair until he found the tie. He gently untangled it from his hair and then began stroking his fingers through the thick strands until it hung freely about them. Duo had tensed slightly when he’d first touched his hair but he was starting to relax now that Heero was massaging his hands through it and his scalp. Heero smirked slightly as his mate purred lightly; he knew how sensitive his scalp was. It had taken a lot for Duo to allow him to touch his hair but it was worth it in his eyes.

He gently tilted Duo’s head back and bent to claim his lips in a soft kiss that soon deepened. Duo’s arms came up to encircle his waist as they continued to exchange more passionate kisses. Heero’s hands moved to the hem of Duo’s shirt and the mortal raised his arms so that it could be pulled off over his head. Heero then raised his arms so that Duo could return the favour.

Heero tenderly pushed Duo backwards onto the bed and straddled him. He stayed as he was when he felt Duo tense slightly below him, waiting until he relaxed again before bending to kiss him more. He began to lightly touch Duo while kissing him and Duo was soon moaning and writhing beneath him. He paused with his hands on Duo’s belt and met his eyes, asking wordlessly for permission. Duo had tensed again slightly but smiled up at him and nodded. Heero slowly undid his belt and then his pants before pushing them down even as Duo lifted his hips. He smiled as Duo blushed under his gaze before hesitant hands reached for his pants. Heero stayed still as Duo undid them but removed them himself. He let Duo look for as long as he wanted, not wanting to rush him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Duo looked up at Heero, seeing him naked for the first time since the bath they’d taken together before Heero had freaked out over Shinigami. He smiled up at Heero and reached out to touch him, pulling him down so that their skin touched. He gasped at the coolness of Heero’s body, without the water of a bath to warm it, and the vampire pulled back. Duo grabbed him and pulled him back down.

“Duo...” Heero trailed off as Duo placed a finger over his lips.

“It’s okay Heero, I want you. I want this. Promise.” Duo pushed himself up enough to kiss Heero again.

Heero watched him carefully for a few seconds before slowly returning the kiss. They kissed and touched for what felt like forever and then Heero was reaching into a drawer beside the bed, pulling out a container. “Love you,” he murmured against his lips and Duo smiled, arms around his shoulders.

He wasn’t afraid anymore, even without Heero taking his fear. No, he wanted this, more than anything. He shifted his legs, cradling Heero’s body against his own, able to feel the evidence of Heero’s desire pressed against him. He could remember the sensations from last time but he’d been too out of it to really know what he’d been doing.

“Tell me if it’s uncomfortable,” Heero murmured and then Duo fought the urge to tense, making himself relax.

He closed his eyes and focused on kissing Heero, letting himself get lost in sensations as he kept touching Heero. He heard a soft chuckle in his mind and then he gasped as everything became….more. Seriously? A lesson on control now?!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero felt the slight shift that he had learnt meant Shinigami was close and then Duo gasped, eyes opening wide, the violet slightly spread form his iris and then his eyes rolled back as he whimpered, writhing against him. whatever the ancient deity was doing, his mate obviously had no complaints and the feel of him moving like that against him, well he had none either, struggling to keep control and not hurt him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Quatre slowly lowered himself back to the ground, breaking the kiss. He smiled shyly up at Trowa who simply stared down at him. He touched a shaking hand to his lips before reaching out and entwining his fingers with Trowa’s. “Trowa?” He asked softly.

The green-eyed vampire slowly raised his arms, wrapping them gently around Quatre and pulling him in to lean against his taller body. “Quatre I...” Trowa trailed off unsure what to say. He only hoped he hadn’t ruined everything by doing that but so far Quatre hadn’t run. Quatre smiled fully up at him, returning his embrace and snuggling into him. Trowa cautiously raised a hand and ran it through soft golden hair.

“It’s okay Trowa,” Quatre reassured him. “I love you but it’s not the way I love Papa. It’s different, it makes me feel funny. It’s like what I feel from Duo when he thinks about Papa and the other way around… it’s what I feel from you when you’re with me,” Quatre finished quietly.

Trowa stared down at him in shock. Quatre loved him? “You’re sure little one?” Trowa asked equally as quiet, he had to be sure.

“Yes.” Quatre rose again and Trowa bent so that their lips met.

Wanting a better angle he simply lifted the smaller vampire off the ground, earning a muffled giggle. They parted after a bit and Trowa gently put him back on the ground. They walked through the garden simply holding hands and enjoying the others company. They had plenty of time for other things, for now they were happy just being with each other.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Treize smiled as he watched the siblings together. He knew their relationship would never be what it was before Dorothy but the two were trying. Zechs was a lot happier now that he had his sister back and Treize was genuinely happy for them.

Heero had contacted him the other night to apologise for being an idiot and to thank him for caring for his mate. Treize had asked for nothing in return, even though it was his right to do so. He had enjoyed having Duo around and was just happy that Heero had finally come to his senses and accepted both Duo and Shinigami. He couldn’t wait to see the kind of vampire the amethyst-eyed mortal would make.

He stepped further into the room as Zechs noticed his presence. His pet smiled at him and he nodded. Zechs finally seemed to fully trust him and he wouldn’t trade that for anything. “Good evening Zechs, Relena.”

“Treize,” Zechs replied while Relena nodded.

The young vampire was nervous round him and he didn’t blame her, technically he could have her killed for her part in Dorothy’s plot. Good thing he liked Zechs as much as he did, for her sake. If she wasn’t Zechs’ sister than he would have had her dealt with as a risk but her love for her brother was helping keep her in control as she recovered.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Duo rolled over and stretched, wincing at the small flare of pain. He looked over at Heero’s sleeping form and smiled. Last night had been incredible and he hoped there would be many nights like it to come. He ran a gentle hand over Heero’s face and through his hair but he didn’t move. It was a little disconcerting at first but he had grown used to Heero’s death-like state during the day. He knew it wasn’t long till nightfall and when Heero would wake, and he was content to just lie there, watching his mate and lover until then.

He moved closer, curling around Heero and continuing to gently card his fingers through the dark messy hair. He found his mind turning to thoughts of what they had discussed once, his turning. He knew Heero wanted to turn him so that they would be together forever but he still wasn’t sure. Was he willing to give up daylight? Eating? Knowing that one day he would die and be with those he’d lost? On the other hand he was pretty much nocturnal these days anyway and he would always have Heero, Quatre and Trowa. He just didn’t know what he wanted anymore.

‘You want what he’s offering and you know it.’ He frowned as Shinigami’s voice intruded on his introspection. ‘He is your mate, our mate. Besides, who said you have to give up daylight? Didn’t I tell you it wouldn’t be a normal turning? Even as you are in many ways you are more powerful than a vampire, even if you are still mortal. Being turned won’t change anything but your mortality, is that really such a sacrifice?’ With that Shinigami fell silent, leaving Duo to think about what he’d said.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero blinked and smiled as he felt Duo curled up around him, his fingers moving gently through his hair. He moved slightly, letting his mate know he was awake. He tilted his head back to see Duo lost in thought. He lifted his hand and gently touched Duo’s face, making him start. “Are you okay?” He asked quietly and Duo smiled.

“Just thinking about things,” Duo answered, hugging Heero.

The vampire turned in his arms so that they were facing. “What sort of things?”

“Life and death, mortality.”

Heero went still, staring at Duo in hopeful disbelief. Could he mean?

“Will you turn me Heero?” he asked quietly but firmly.

_TBC…_


	9. ch9

_Disclaimer: Still don’t own Gundam Wing._

**Chapter 15**

“Will you turn me Heero?”

Heero stared at his mate in shocked silence, unable to believe what he had heard. He had wanted him to say that so much, could he be dreaming? He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again before trying again. “Duo I...are you sure? This is a big decision,” he finally managed to get out.

Duo smiled softly at him, reaching out to stroke his cheek gently. “Positive. I love you Heero and I want to be with you, always. Shinigami and I talked about it and I’ve made my decision. He said it wouldn’t be a normal turning though, that I won’t have to give up sunlight,” Duo explained softly.

Heero stared at him, a smile slowly spreading across his face. “I love you Duo, I never thought you’d be a ‘normal’ vampire,” Heero chuckled slightly even as his mate pouted.

“So...how and when do we do this?” Duo moved so that he was cuddled into Heero’s side with his head resting on his chest.

“Whenever you’re ready, tomorrow at the earliest, here in our bed. That gives you at least one last night and day as a mortal,” he answered, he could almost feel his heart racing in excitement at the idea of getting to turn Duo, which was impossible since his heart had been still for centuries.

Duo nodded, obviously thinking it over. “Next week,” he answered after a while and Heero nodded, overjoyed to finally have a definite date.

“You should make a list of things you want to do before then, go out in the day and explore a bit.” He wasn’t worried about Duo going out alone, he felt sorry for anyone who tried something.

“I don’t have to; I’ll be able to after,” Duo pointed out.

“Maybe, but this will be your last chance as a mortal Duo. No regrets love.” Heero kissed him softly and Duo smiled.

“No regrets.” Duo agreed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Hey guys, have a good night last night?” Duo winked at them and Quatre blushed.

“Duo!” The blond looked between the two who had just walked in and then smiled. “Not as good as yours was.” The other three stared at him in shocked silence.

Duo smiled, so Quatre was not as innocent as he seemed. Heero shook his head; it seemed to be his night for surprises.

“Duo and I have an announcement to make. He’ll be sleeping at night now so he can go see what the world is like during the day, because next week I will be turning him,” Heero announced proudly, smiling at his mate.

Quatre squealed in delight, throwing his arms as far around the two of them as he could.

Trowa was smiling happily at them, his face far more emotive than usual. “Congratulations Sire, Duo,” the green-eyed vampire spoke softly.

“Thanks Tro. Quat you mind easing up? I still need to breath.”

“Sorry!” Quatre jumped back sheepishly but Duo just grinned happily at the small blond.

“No harm done.” Duo reassured him easily.

“Duo will only stay up at night for a few hours so he can sleep.”

“So let’s have fun till then!” Duo exclaimed earning a few laughs.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Heero this isn’t necessary,” Duo pointed out as his mate curled around him. Despite that he sighed and relaxed into the cool embrace.

Heero nuzzled his claim mark, earning a gasp, before pulling the covers up over them. “I know but I want to. I’ll wake you before I go to sleep.”

Duo nodded and snuggled closer. But sleep wouldn’t come, he was simply to use to being nocturnal. After squirming for what had to be the thousandth time he felt Heero chuckle slightly. “Not funny! This is all your fault, getting me used to being up all night and sleeping all day,” Duo grumbled.

“Sorry.” Heero didn’t sound very sorry though. “Want me to help?”

Duo nodded and raised his head so that their eyes met. Heero smiled at the trust such a movement showed before reaching out with his power. Duo went limp, eyes sliding half-shut. “Go to sleep Duo, just relax and sleep. I’ll wake you in the morning.” He watched as Duo sighed and slipped into sleep. Heero smiled and kissed him softly before settling in to keep watch for the night.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Wake up Duo.”

Duo’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled up at Heero. The vampire was already drowsy and Duo knew the sun had just risen. He sat up and gently lay his mate down on the bed. Heero blinked, fighting to stay awake.

“Go outside...have fun.” Heero was slowly losing his fight and Duo smiled at the cute sight he made.

“Shh, go to sleep love. I’ll be fine,” he gently ran his fingers through Heero’s hair and he pressed into the touch before nodding groggily, eyes closing as his body went limp and still.

Duo leant down and kissed him gently before getting up and dressing. He headed upstairs to grab some breakfast before heading outside. He had the perfect day, not a cloud in sight. He decided to head for what had once been his home city; he hadn’t been there since waking in the future.

Duo looked around as he walked. The living conditions while primitive compared to what he’d known they were clean and nice.

“What have we got here? A pet that’s wandered to far from home?”

Duo tensed slightly at the mocking voices, turning slowly to face the men. He felt Shinigami came closer to the surface.

“Clothes like that, he’s no pet,” another sneered.

Duo tried to walk past but they blocked him in and he sighed. “I’m not looking for trouble guys,” he stated calmly.

“Ohhhh...Listen to that boys. He’s got manners to match his fancy clothes.”

“You know what? I don’t have to put up with this.” He flexed his powers and vanished into the shadows. He smiled as he recognised the room he was in. He crept closer to the bed and took a deep breath. “WAKE UP ZECHS!” Duo collapsed, laughing, as Zechs jumped and became tangled in his sheets. The other mortal blinked sleepily at him before his eyes widened in surprise.

“Duo? Are you all right? Heero didn’t kick you out again did he?” Zechs had finally untangled himself and had grasped his friend’s shoulder in concern, earning a smile.

“Everything’s fine Zechs. Just enjoying the day.” Zechs gave him a sharp look before his eyes widened.

“He’s going to turn you.”

“Next week.” Duo looked carefully at him. “You okay with that? He’s not forcing me or anything. I want this. I...I can’t imagine not being with him, you know?”

“No, but I’m learning. Congratulations.” Zechs surprised him with a quick hug. “So what have you planned for today?”

“Nothing much. Care to explore with me? This is more your world than mine after all.”

“You have yourself a guide, just let me get dressed,” he glanced down at his night clothes and Duo snickered but made the bed for him while he got dressed for the day.

Duo held his hand out and Zechs took it, trusting him. They vanished from Treize’s home and re-appeared in the closest town.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero smiled as he spotted his mate sitting on the cliff-side and staring out at where the sunset had been. He approached silently and sat beside him. Duo didn’t turn but he did extend his hand, tangling their fingers together and then leaning against Heero. “Have fun?” Heero asked softly.

“Scared the life out of Zechs. I got him to show me around a bit. Things are so different to what I knew. How much more different are they for you?”

“Incredibly.”

“Do you miss it?”

“Not anymore. I have everything I could ever want now.”

Duo finally turned to him and smiled softly. “Sap,” he teased before kissing Heero and then he stood, offering the vampire a hand up. “What are we doing this evening?”

“I left it up to Quatre so who knows,” Heero shrugged and Duo laughed, leaning into his side as they walked back to the house.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Quatre smiled as he watched the two, he was so happy that Duo had asked to be turned. He knew Papa had been worried he’d never want it, they all had. Their family would be incomplete without Duo and the thought of him dying…of Shinigami not being able to bring him back…it had terrified him.

He was so happy now, Trowa had accepted that he wasn’t the little kid he’d been when he first met him. He knew what he wanted and that was Trowa, he’d kind of thought though that the younger vampire wouldn’t want him. he smiled as gently arms wrapped around his waist, leaning back against Trowa who pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Trowa lay on the couch, Quatre tucked up against him, as he read a book, enjoying a quiet evening. Sire had taken Duo out somewhere, leaving the two of them home alone…not that the house was ever actually empty.

“Good book?” Quatre asked hours later and Trowa put it aside.

“Bored?” he smiled and Quatre shook his head before shifting up to kiss him.

Trowa kissed him back, running his hand up and down his side and Quatre shivered. “Okay?” he asked and Quatre smiled before kissing him again. Not having to breath made kissing much easier. Quatre shifted on the couch, straddling him, and his hands went to Quatre’s hips. “Quatre…” that got him another smile before he was kissed again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero found Duo on the same cliff as before, moving to sit beside him, taking his hand. “Alright?” he asked gently and Duo looked at him, smiling softly.

“I’m ready.”

Heero nodded and went to walk back to the house but Duo stopped him with a smile. He stayed still as Duo wrapped his arms around him and then suddenly they were in their room. “You’ve been practising, he offered and Duo nodded.

Heero smiled and kissed him gently, wrapping his arms around him. He felt Duo melt into his arms and began moving them back towards the bed. He was going to make sure that Duo felt nothing but pleasure. He lay Duo down on the bed and moved on top of him, continuing to kiss him before moving to kiss down his neck. He undid the buttons on Duo’s shirt and then slipped it off. Duo returned the favour, letting his hands roam over the cool, pale skin. Heero shivered slightly from the warmth of his mate’s hands, the warmth a shock to his body every time but he would miss that warmth. They continued touching and kissing before the rest of their clothing was removed. Heero took his time to study Duo as a mortal for the last time.

“I love you Heero,” Duo whispered, tracing the cool face lovingly with his hand.

Heero smiled down at him, leaning into his touch. “I love you too.” Heero took his time, driving Duo beyond coherent speech.

Duo threw his head back in ecstasy and Heero bit deeply, drinking quickly. By the time Duo had calmed he was all but drained. Heero pulled back slowly and then bit into his wrist. He lifted his limp mate into his arms and placed his bleeding wrist to Duo’s lips.

“Drink love. You need to drink Duo, please.”

Slowly and then with more strength Duo began to drink. Heero leant against the headboard, cradling Duo as he drank. He ran his free hand through the chestnut strands as Duo slowly went utterly limp in his arms and his heart slowed to a stop. Heero sent the mental command and a few minutes later a slave entered. He fed hungrily before putting the slave to sleep, never loosening his grip on Duo’s body. He wasn’t moving until Duo was awake again. Heero smiled as Duo’s usually tanned skin began to pale and his hair became even softer, the colours becoming brighter. The transformation had begun.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Duo’s eyes fluttered slightly before slowly opening. He tried to move but he had no energy, his body utterly exhausted. He gradually became aware of gentle arms holding him and tried to speak but it took two tries. “Heero,” he whispered and sighed as he felt the arms tighten their grip.

“I’m here Duo. It’s okay, almost over.” He sounded far away but not worried, that was good, right? Duo lay limp as Heero moved him so that his head was cradled against Heero’s neck. “Drink Duo.”

Duo obeyed instantly, brand new fangs easily piercing the cool flesh to reach the rich crimson fluid he was craving. Heero gently ran his hands down his back, soothing his mate as he fed for the first time. He waited as long as he could before he gently removed Duo from his vein. Duo blinked up at him sleepily, making Heero smile.

“So t…ired,” Duo slurred, fighting to stay awake.

“It’s okay Duo, just go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake.”

Duo smiled sleepily up at him even as his eyes slid shut and he went utterly still.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Quatre grinned as Duo followed Papa into the room, taking in how he had changed. He was as pale as they all were now, though his tan had been fading anyway since he kept to their sleep schedule and rarely got much sun at all. “Duo!” he moved in for a hug, feeling Duo return it just as tightly.

“Hugs without being suffocated!” He cheered, making them all laugh.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zechs looked up as the door opened to reveal Treize, awake for the night. The vampire smiled slightly at him and took his own seat.

“Shall we continue our game?” He suggested and Zechs nodded, putting aside his book to move to the chess table.

The longer he was in Treize’s home, the more he liked living there, spending time with the vampire. They’d had news last month, Heero had turned Duo. Where once the idea would have made him sick, now he knew it was what Duo wanted and that it didn’t change anything.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Duo grinned and stretch, inky black wings extending from his back as he stood on the edge of the cliff, hearing Shinigami’s laughter as he threw himself into the air. The setting sun made his skin tingle but there was no danger in it. as the sun set he vanished, reappearing in their bedroom to find Heero stirring, blue eyes slowly opening to focus on him, his mate smiling happily. Even after two years thinking of Heero as his, his mate, made him feel giddy. He jumped on the bed, pinning Heero to kiss him, making him laugh.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zechs gasped as cold lips pressed against his, for a second he tensed, but then he relaxed, kissing back, hands slowly moving up to hold onto Treize’s shoulders. Treize pulled back, staring at him, searching, so he leant in and kissed him this time. He shifted closer, not caring about the coolness of Treize’s body, even threw clothing.

“Zechs… do you really, I never thought…” he shook his head, for once at a loss for words and it was kind of adorable.

“I…I want this,” he murmured, fighting down a blush. He shivered as Treize caressed the back of his neck.

“We’ll never have the same bond you’ve seen with Heero and Duo…it’s impossible.”

“Because I’m a pet,” he whispered, the idea of being Treize’s mate…was something he wanted and he couldn’t have, because of Dorothy, because he’d charged in to try and save Relena. After

“That bond will break if you are turned,” Treize told him. “You’d be free to choose anything, anyone you want.”

“I’ve already chosen you, if…if you want me even without being able to bond.”

Treize smiled at him. “I’ve wanted you since the moment I saw you.”

Oh.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Trowa lay on their bed, Quatre leaning over him, curious hands wandering over his naked body, learning every inch. He hadn’t wanted to rush anything, spending time getting used to the changes in their relationship. It had been almost two years since their first kiss and Quatre had finally gotten frustrated and pounced him, not that he was complaining.

“Love you,” Quatre whispered with a shy smile and Trowa smiled back, reaching up to brush back blond hair.

“I love you too,” he promised and then gasped as Quatre latched onto his throat, sucking and nipping without actually biting.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Zechs lay in Treize’s arms, trying not to shake and not from the coolness of his lovers skin. A cold hand gently stroked his arm, trying to sooth him.

“We don’t have to do this now, there’s no rush.”

He shook his head. “I want this,” he promised and he really did. He tipped his head back to look at him. “I want to be with you forever, I love you.”

“Do you want me to help you relax?” Treize offered gently and Zechs hesitated, he hated that he was considering asking for that but…no matter how much he wanted this he was still scared. Treize had never used him for food and when Relena or Dorothy had he’d been under, unaware of it. He hadn’t been aware for any bite he’d received. Eventually he nodded, and then he felt his body relaxing, tension and fear melting away. “Better?”

“Hmmm,” talking would be too much effort.

He felt Treize lift him higher in his arms, nuzzling his throat, and he sighed, letting his head fall to the side. “There’s no pain,” he heard Treize murmur and then he felt a sharp pressure before moaning as he felt the pulling sensation of his blood being drained, it felt so good. He could feel his body becoming weaker and weaker, he was so cold… so tired….

“Drink Zechs, please, you need to drink,” he was distantly aware of Treize’s voice, he sounded scared…he shouldn’t be scared….drink? He fought to obey, to make him not scared and finally he felt something in his mouth, swallowing it lethargically. “Very good, you’re doing wonderfully, drink your fill. I’m here.”

He drank greedily, needing it, but eventually he stopped. He tried to move, to open his eyes, wanting to see him, scared of the darkness.

“It’s alright, I’m here. Don’t fight what’s happening.”

Blackness claimed him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Quatre laughed as Duo greeted Zechs enthusiastically. The two men laughed together at something Duo had said even as their respective partners wrapped their arms around them. Quatre smiled as he felt Trowa move up behind him and wrap his arms around him. He lent back in his embrace, still watching the other four. He was glad that Zechs had agreed to be turned, it meant that Duo had a friend from when he was mortal and if Zechs had died it would have made Duo and Treize sad, something Quatre didn’t like.

“What are you thinking about little one?”

Quatre turned in Trowa’s arms to smile up at him. Trowa smiled back and tightened his hold. “Just that I’m glad everything worked out the way it did.”

Trowa nodded and pulled him up for a quick kiss. “Zechs is good for Treize just as Duo is good for Sire,” Trowa commented and Quatre nodded.

“I wish Wufei would find someone to make him happy too.”

“He will when he’s ready, not before. So don’t even think about trying to match make him.”

Quatre gave his lover the most innocent look he could. “Me?”

Trowa laughed softly. “Yes, you.” Trowa kissed the tip of Quatre’s nose, earning a giggle. because of his own past as a pet they couldn’t be bonded mates but it didn’t bother him at all, not when Quatre could read him so easily anyway.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Duo watched as Trowa kissed the tip of Quatre’s nose and smiled happily. They made a wonderful pair. Quatre was the only one who could really get Trowa to show emotions and Trowa would die for Quatre. The small blond had grown so much since they’d first met one hundred years ago and he was glad he’d been able to see it happen. That thought brought a silly smile to his face. He’d been with Heero for one hundred years now and he didn’t regret a minute. Sure, they fought on occasion but what couple didn’t?

His smile widened as he felt Shinigami’s agreement in the small rustle at the back of his mind. Sure enough they’d been steadily merging over the last century and it had gotten to the point where they could no longer talk since too much had been absorbed by Duo but he could still hear the rustle of feathers on occasion. Duo sighed as he felt Heero run a hand down his spine between where his wings would be if he had them out; the skin there was very sensitive.

“So how’s Relena?” Duo asked, coming back to the conversation.

“She’s doing well, Dorothy’s old territory is flourishing under her control and the mortals there are happy.”

Relena had only stayed with Treize until she was eighty and had then left to take control of her Sire’s lands, as was her right. Zechs had been sad to see her go but as she had pointed out, they weren’t that far from Treize’s place. Duo smiled as he remembered how happy she had been when Treize had announced that Zechs had agreed to become his Childe. Duo had never said anything but he had been very relieved himself. Zechs had been his only mortal friend in this new time and he hadn’t wanted to lose him. Sure, it had been awkward between them the first time they saw each other after Duo had been turned but they had soon settled back into their friendship. He had the feeling that seeing how he hadn’t changed had helped Zechs decide to accept Treize’s offer. Didn’t hurt that the two had already been sleeping together for four months before that.

Duo suddenly pulled away from Heero to throw himself at a new arrival. The other vampire oomphed in surprise as he was hit by the amethyst eyed vampire.

“Duo get off!”

“Wufei you came!” Duo hugged him tightly before letting go, earning chuckles from some of the other guests.

“Of course I came you idiot. I was hardly going to miss you and Yuy’s anniversary.” Wufei brushed himself off stiffly but there was a slight smile on his usually stern features. He met Heero’s gaze and nodded in greeting, getting a nod in return. Since Duo had come into the picture the Chinese vampire had been around more, it appeared that no one was immune to Duo’s charm and friendly ways.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Heero lent against the wall and watched as his mate worked his way around the room, greeting everyone with a friendly smile and words. He smiled slightly as he watched, Duo was far better at this then he was and he actually enjoyed it too. It hardly felt like they had been together a century and yet that was what this was for, to celebrate that very fact. He spotted Treize and Zechs across the room talking with Quatre and Trowa and his smile widened. He owed the older vampire and his Childe a lot, if they hadn’t done what they had all those years ago he may never have gone after Duo to bring him back home. And he hadn’t regretted doing so, ever.

He had accepted that Duo was different and far more powerful than any other but that was just Duo. He never showed that power unless he had to but it was still there, as the Council had found. Some idiot had decided regular culling of the mortal towns and cities was a good idea and had somehow managed to get the vote to go his way. Duo had shown them exactly why they shouldn’t mess with him that day and it had been incredible. Needless to say the Council was now walking on eggshells.

“You look pleased. Still gloating over what he did to the Council?”

Heero looked over to see Wufei. “Maybe. They certainly had it coming.”

“That they did. Happy anniversary Heero.”

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Duo smiled as he closed the door and then approached his mate slowly. He ran his hands up his lover’s arms to come to rest around his neck. He moved closer so that their bodies were barely touching and breathed in Heero’s unique scent. He moved until there were bare millimetres between their lips and then stilled.

“Happy anniversary love,” he breathed and then moved the tiny bit needed to seal their lips together. Heero’s arms came up to wrap around him as they kissed and not for the first time he was very glad for the fact that neither of them actually had to breathe. They eventually parted and Heero smiled down at him, raising a hand to gently cup his cheek.

“Duo,” the older vampire murmured and then picked him up and placed him on their bed before joining him. Duo smiled; Shinigami had been right all those years ago. How could he have ever imagined life without his Heero?

_The End._

_I hope to re-write and complete the prequel as well._


End file.
